Rise and Shine
by Duran the Gladiator
Summary: *AU* Ch.14: Goten feels miserable... luckily for him, the reward in the end is worth it all. And who's won Marron over? Rated R for violence + lemon. R/R
1. Prologue: is it really a fairy tale?

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Prologue: Is it really a fairy tale?

*Excerpt from a diary found in a capsule.

_I have been told the most remarkable fairy tale when I was a child.  The tale of a race, the Saiyans... my race.  Our planet, Vegeta, had been destroyed long before our timeline even began, and our race had been dispersed over the entire universe.  But due to a common feeling of vengeance - how that did happen, I do not know - the surviving Saiyans re-united and tracked down the one that destroyed our home: the Terrible Frieza._

_But, in order to defeat him, the strongest Saiyan had to fight him - and he was not known then.  Only after a while was he brought to face the evil reigner over the universe, the man that would lead the Saiyans to victory.  His living place had been the planet Earth, a peaceful realm where the humans dwell - a weak but fast-breeding race.  His name: Goku.  He was the first Super Saiyan, his powers were beyond measure back then.  His unwanting helper, Vegeta, king of our race, was inferior to him in power, and this caused a rivalry that would never really end._

_Anyway, I am straying.  After Frieza was defeated, the Saiyans parted ways.  Goku and his followers went back to Earth to live a life in peace and prosperity.  King Vegeta and his followers went to a newly born planet and recreated the old planet Vegeta there.  Never again did the two planets meet._

_But now it is a different time.  Our present King, named Vegeta after his ancestor, has been forced to sign treaties with other planets in the universe.  And with the delegates that came from all across the galaxy, there was a young man, named Gohan, who was the direct descendant of one King Goku of a planet Earth.  Is the fairy tale that was told to me true?  Or is this just a coincidence and is Prince Gohan just a human being? _

_Also, there is still the matter of the Prince, the one who has disappeared many years ago.  I think I might have seen him back then, but I'm still not sure.  Is it really Torankusu that…?  I do not know the answer right now… but I will someday…*_

The capsule easily clicked open in the hands of the lavender-haired thug, who had found it near the landing site of a space ships that had landed a few days ago.  The contents: a diary, probably from a wealthier Saiyan on the planet, and a pamphlet telling of a missing child.

_Thursday after the second moon, Prince Torankusu has disappeared.  He is nearly three, with purple hair and wearing a training suit for children in the royal colors.  If anyone has seen him, please report to the Royal Garde._

The thug snorted as he put away the capsule.  A prince, hah!  But according to the date on the according page in the diary, the pamphlet was about seventeen years old.  He shook his head as he shoved the capsule into one of the many pockets of his garb, suited excellently for his thieveries.

"Yow, T., you in or out?", shouted one of the other thugs as he saw nothing of the small item, and had probably not even noticed the man bending down to pick it up.

"Nah, think I'll sit this one out, F."

"Your loss…", replied the small but very skilled thief before heading out with a few others, leaving his lilac-haired partner behind.

"What the heck is wrong with me?", thought the lone man.  "Worrying over some stupid diary, and some even more stupid pamphlet telling of a prince that ran away when I was two or so…  But it all seems too familiar!"  He closed his eyes: faintly, very faintly, he could hear someone say: "Keep out of trouble now, those delegates will occupy your mother and I have no intentions to get blamed for anything!"  He shook his head again.  "Must be the pressure getting to me.  They want me to go to the castle in just a few days… Mad, all of the-"

His thoughts were abruptly ended by a vast mass of spaceships landing near the other ones.  From them descended a few very important-looking people, including a dark-haired man with a girl that appeared to be his daughter, who both had tails, just like Saiyans…  Involuntarily, the man remembered the tale that was told in the diary: a fork in the road of the Saiyan race…  His own tail twitched as he saw the girl look his way, but he turned around and hid himself in the shadow of a tree.  He could hear the voices of the two.

"Dad, I swear - I saw someone!"

"C'mon girl, we have no time to waste.  King Vegeta gets very impatient when under pressure… and we're late already!  Hurry now, we'll depart once this is over…"

"Heh, I could have sworn…", he could still catch before her voice dissipated.

The thug came out of the shadows to take a look at the spaceship the two Saiyan-like people had come out of.  On the side, a huge logo read: "Capsule Corp.", under which stood a crest, consisting of a red-and-black banner, over which a rising sun shone proudly.  It made the thug wonder if he hadn't seen it before.  He sighed, went back to where he had been before the spaceships had startled him and resumed his stance amidst the shadows, making him invisible for anyone passing by.

It was going to be a very long day for princess Pan and Prince Gohan.  King Goku, father of Gohan and thus grandfather of Pan, had gotten word of the treaties that needed to be closed with Vegeta, and decided to find out if the old tale of two roads in the race of Saiyans was true.  He sent Gohan and Pan ahead as delegates and ordered his guards to find his youngest son, Prince Goten, who was nowhere to be found at the time, and to send him after the two.  Pan sighed as they were led through the castle's gates and onto the grand place in front of the castle itself.  Delegates from all over the universe stood crowded onto the square as the King appeared on the balcony, together with the Queen.

"Welcome, delegates, to planet Vegeta!  As you all know, I have called you here for a reason: the need for proper trade and peace has arisen and I have decided to give in to the cries of distress from the smaller planets like Yardrak and Planaeria.  But, since there is not enough time to start the discussions over the treaties today, I suggest we start tomorrow.", spoke Vegeta in a booming voice, proud of his newfound status as "savior of the universe".

"You will be directed to your quarters.  Of course, we will make sure you only get the best of everything during your stay.  I wish you all a pleasant day!", concluded the Queen, Bulma, and was answered with an applause.  She smiled at her husband, who's tail had gently wrapped around her waist as soon as they had stepped out of sight.  Her thoughts, however, were not where his were rapidly dwelling.  But the remark she made, was enough to cool his desire for her.

"Did you notice the delegates from Earth?  The girl had the cutest tail!  Wasn't the man's name Son Gohan?"

"A tail?!"

"Yes, a tail.  Just like the story tells.", stated Bulma plainly as she walked to the door.  "I'm going to welcome them, are you coming?"  Without waiting for his reply, she went outside and asked one of the servants where the delegates from Earth had been put up.  Vegeta followed, grumbling but equally interested in the story's truth.  When they reached the door, it opened up as if the occupants had sensed them.

"King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, what an honor.", said the princess before bowing graciously, showing her tail.

"So it IS true!  There are Saiyans on Earth!", exclaimed Vegeta.

"Yes.  Our ancestor, Goku, was worshipped as he returned to Earth and defeated many foes threatening to destroy it.  He was offered rulership over the planet, and he accepted - on the condition that it would only be a representative title.  We are a wealthy family, and very powerful too, but we leave Earth's government in the hands of more local institutions.  Goku's followers were considered elite, but today humans and Saiyans are no longer divided."

"I can't believe it…", muttered Vegeta as he disappeared into the long hall again.  Bulma followed him after wishing the prince and his daughter a pleasant stay.

Meanwhile, Princess Bra was lying on her bed once more, listening to the silence of the afternoon after the noise of the delegates landing and gathering had died away.  She was bored, and searched for something to do.  She heard another spaceship land and shivered, cursing the draft that came from the sudden breach in the atmosphere.  She had often thrown stones bearing messages out into the forest.  That day had been no different.   A beautifully cut and shaped limestone was now bearing the message "Only you can save me now!".  Its weight was nothing for the trained princess: she could easily throw it a hundred miles far if she put a little ki blast after it to propulse it…  She threw it towards the landing site, however, and didn't even bother to look if it had hit something.  Bra sighed once more as she resumed her place on the bed.  It would certainly become a very long week…

**AN:  Hey!  This is my very first attempt at a DBZ fic.  Hope this pleases all you DBZ fans out there… oh, and I will not put a disclaimer on every chapter, Lord knows I can only dream of owning any of the DBZ characters ****J**** although I do own a Saiyan named Simon, who is a Trunks-clone.  Oh, and for those who want to know, I have written before, about Secret of Mana and Seiken Densetsu 3.  Greetings and muchos fun to you all!**


	2. Sticks and stones

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 1: Sticks and stones…

The thug that was named Tora came out of the shadows when he heard the dull thud.  Probably some space junk that had entered the planet's atmosphere together with one of the ships, but he needed to investigate it a bit more.  It could also be something else, like a bird that had broken its wing – that would present the young thief with food.  His exploits always made him hungry, even if he mostly did nothing during the day: anything that was edible was highly welcome, for the man had an appetite no one could rival, even for a Saiyan.  He eagerly sought for the fallen object, but was forced to go back to his hiding place when another ship soared over his head, preparing to land where he stood.  To Tora's surprise, it was a ship similar to the one that drew his attentions earlier.  From it came a few soldiers, dressed in a greenish combat suit, and a man in an attire quite similar to the royal attire of Vegeta, only this one had the colors black and red instead of blue and silver.  The one wearing it seemed very young, a few years younger than him, and had the same spiky black hair as the other prince.  He talked with the guards escorting him while he went along, and on impulse, Tora decided to follow them from a distance.

"Prince Goten, the King has requested you attend this together with Prince Gohan and Princess Pan.  Your brother and niece are no doubt eager to see you…"

"Yeah, whatever.  Dad has pretty weird ideas when it comes to things like this.  I always have to attend them, but what for?  I'm sure as hell not the ideal heir to his position!  And…"

"Prince, it's only natural that the King wants to be sure of the continuation of the line."

"Well, I know Dane, but … hey, who's following us?!", shouted the Earth's prince as he turned around to see only trees – Tora had hidden behind one of them.  "Ah, nothing… could've sworn we were being followed.  C'mon, let's go, or we'll be late!"

"Goten?!  Did dad actually find you?"

"Uncle, what a surprise!  Did grandfather manage to get a hold of you?  Were you chasing that poor Marion again?"

"Pan, not in front of Gohan…", whispered Goten to calm his overly active niece.  It didn't really show that she was eighteen sometimes, but he loved her.  He had seen her when she was still a child, and he had even been allowed to feed her.  The past eighteen years had been very filled with her presence: Chichi and Goku had been very pleased to have a grandchild, and Gohan and Videl (a very strong human that actually chose Gohan, instead of him choosing her, as her mate) were the best parents.  Goten was delighted to see his niece grow up, and after the birth of his nephew Terence, she grew into a responsible girl.  Goten always kept that in mind whenever she was ranting.  "I was caught up in my personal affairs, so to speak.  How are you?"

"Fine.  It really surprised King Vegeta to see our tails.  I can't believe he thought it was just a story!  Well, maybe to us it isn't…"

"Yeah.  Anyway, why are you just sitting around?  Aren't there supposed to be treaties to sign?"

"Yes, but the composing of the treaties has been postponed to tomorrow due to the lateness of our arrival.", stated Gohan as he walked up to his brother.  "I really don't see why dad insists on your presence."

"Me neither… but hey, might as well make the most of it…", said the young prince, shrugging.

"Goten, you don't have to, you know…  You know what?  Stay until tomorrow, and then go back, saying we didn't really need your help.", offered Pan, knowing her uncle could desperately use an excuse.  He nodded and turned to Gohan, who was of course taken aback and had no choice but to agree.  Silently, he complimented his daughter for her cleverness.

"Now, the extra room is here, and there are rooms for Dane and Aqui as well…"

Goten went outside, back to the ship, to prepare it for the departure the next day.  He was about to close it off again after having the launch systems recharge when he tripped and fell down on the charred grass.  He turned around to see a medium-sized rock, with writing on it: "Only you can save me now!"  Pondering where the rock had come from, he heard bleeps come from the spaceship: an incoming call.  He ran back inside, still holding the rock.

"Hello, Goten speaking", he said as the screen lighted and showed Krillin, his fathers personal bodyguard (not that he needed one).

"Goten, I'm afraid I have bad news.  Your mother has fallen ill, and needs you to come back."

"What about the treaties?"

"Ask Pan to do it, she is the most conscious one of you three.  When will you be back?"

"Me and Gohan will leave tomorrow afternoon.  Oh, and by the way, you were lucky I was here by chance."

"Heh, figured you'd come back after a day, so you needed to recharge the launch systems…  Well, have a safe and fast trip home!"

Goten sighed.  Chichi was always very concerned of her own health but this sounded serious, even more because she had never called them back from a mission before.  He shook his head – and noticed the stone he still held.

"Little bugger", he whispered, "without you I'd be gone when Krillin called…"

The next day, even before Gohan and Goten left the castle, Bra had finally found a way to escape her years of confinement.  She got her hands on one of the dresses the servant girls wore in their spare time and slipped out of the castle.  On the square, people were very busy in their chores, or just walking around, enjoying the calm of the morning.  She decided to ask someone about the woods.

"Excuse me, miss, but what is the nearest village?  I want to minimalize my journey through the forest as much as possible."

"And right you are, girl.  The nearest village is Persom.  Say, are you one of the servants?  I haven't seen you before…"

"Oh, my name is… Gale.  I'm one of the servants the delegates brought with them.  It's the dress, isn't it?  One of the servants here gave it to me after my own dress was torn."

"Ah, you're probably one of the servants from the delegates from Earth then?  Preparing their journey, are you?  Well, good luck while crossing the forest – you'll need it!", said the old lady she had asked directions.  She bowed, as every servant was supposed to do, and hurried through the gates, onto the road leading into the forest.  She was free!  Now, to find the village…

She had wandered through the vast woods for two hours when she heard voices.

"Tora, the raid is planned for tomorrow.  In, out, don't kill anyone, just plunder the treasure room a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, Fern… any special requests maybe?"

"Hah hah…"  Bra then heard footsteps leading her way.  Frantically searching for a place to hide, she found one in an opened spaceship.  The footsteps passed her, fortunately none of the thugs noticed the spaceship being open.  When their footsteps had died out, she sighed and searched the vessel.  It had all the possible luxury, and seemed a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.  One of the rooms was clearly never used, although it was in fine state.  Bra rested herself on the bed after closing the door and fell into a peaceful sleep…

"Goten, you nitwit!  Did you forget to close the spaceship after leaving?!"

"Sorry… I had other things on my mind, can you blame me?"

"Hey, I'll miss you guys!  You sure I'll be as good a delegate as you, dad?"

"Pretty sure.  Don't worry, your diplomatic skills are nigh perfect and your common sense is right most of the times.  You'll make all of us proud!"

"Know that.  Love you, dad.  See you, uncle Goten!", said Pan, seeing the two off.  Aqui had stayed behind to be her bodyguard.  He escorted her to the palace again, talking the fear of failing her father out of her head on the way.

"Queen Bulma!", said one of the servant supervisors.  "I'm afraid one of the maids told me Princess Bra has escaped her confinement."

"What, she got out of her room?  Why didn't anyone notice?!  Stop all space traffic, maybe she's trying to flee the planet!"

"Okay, Queen…", stammered the poor man, defenceless before her anger.  The Princess had been kept in confinement ever since she was born, and nearly no one knew about her except for a few maids and maybe two or three people outside the castle: it was pretty easy for her to go outside without anyone knowing who she was and why she was running away.  "But the delegates from Earth have left..."

"What for?", said Bulma, raiding an eyebrow.

"They did not say.  However, the princess, Pan, has stayed behind."

"Question her when you see her.  Maybe the delegates from Earth have something to do with my daughter's disappearance.  Meanwhile, let someone search for her ki.  If she's found, let her be brought back here."

The supervisor went outside, and came back half an hour later, when the King was informed as well.

"My King and Queen, she is nowhere to be found!  Are you sure she hasn't learnt to mask her ki?  I've let all the sensers search for her, but even the most sensitive couldn't pick anything up.  Or yes, maybe some faint vibrations in the forest… but she wasn't even 100% sure it was the Princess' ki!"

"Where could she sense those vibrations?"

"At the landing grounds.  Are you insinuating…?"

"Yes", said Vegeta, looking very angry.

Pan was laughing softly with her companion's remarks.

"And then she walked over a hot air outlet, and her skirt fluttered merrily into her face!  Yes, and that was the last time Princess Videl ever wore a skirt without underwear…  Huh?"

Both of them were abruptly stopped in their tracks by a small group of soldiers coming their way.  "What's going on?"

"Princess Pan, soldier, you are both to come with us.  You are suspected of kidnapping Princess Bra."

**AN: Ooh, what a way to end a chapter, isn't it?  Don't let this quick update deceive you though, I usually have little time to write and am known to be a very irregular updater.  Anyway, I named our very familiar lavender-haired guy "Tora" because it's a short form of Torankusu (or is it Toranksu?  Never knew for sure…) and I found out yesterday that it's supposed to mean "tiger".  His friend Fern is named after the plant.  Any other questions/remarks/praises/random rantings you want to share with me?  Drop me a line, and I'll gladly respond!  Well, hope to have another chapter ready real soon… sayonara minna!**


	3. Right on time

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 2: Right on time

Pan heard the verdict they had reached: she was found guilty of kidnapping Princess Bra, and was sentenced to death on the gallow.  Aqui was to be beheaded in front of her, judged Vegeta, a cruel sneer deforming his face - the same face that had seemed ever friendly just a day before.  Pan turned to Queen Bulma.

"Queen, I was there when my brother and uncle departed.  I walked with them to their ship.  I haven't seen anyone, I swear on my tail!", she said, mentioned tail swishing wildly.

"How can I know for sure you aren't lying?  How can I trust you when I have no reason to?!", said the Queen.  Pan sighed, bowed her head and looked at the chains around her ankles and wrists.  "I hope, for your sake, that she isn't abducted by your father and brother…", she whispered before the guards took her and her bodyguard away.  There was a reason Bulma felt so wrong sentencing the girl, but it somehow escaped her.  Vegeta, however, felt that she was guilty, no matter what she said to defend herself.

"Come on, woman, let it rest.  She's getting hers.  Now, can we finally get to our room and have some time to ourselves?"

"Yes, Vegeta, we can.  Sary, hold off any auditions and other stuff that requires our presence till tomorrow.", she instructed the head of the royal household before being led to her room by her husband.

On the spaceship, Gohan was reading and Goten was playing cards with the on-board entertainment system when Dane came running into the main room.

"We have an incoming call!"

He hadn't said that properly or the screen flashed on, showing Krillin and Juuhachigou, Chichi's  closest friend.

"Hey guys!  We called in to give you the doctor's report.  Chi's suffering from a cardiovascular disease, which can only be cured by an operation and a very strict diet.  She's delaying the operation until she's seen and spoken to the two of you.  When will you be arriving?", asked Juuhachigou (called Eighteen by everyone, because she was one of the few androids that still were functioning - the eighteenth to be produced).

"Well, at this speed, I'm guessing day after tomorrow."

"Testing Doctor Briefs' new ultra-boosters, are you?  How fast exactly are you going now?"

"Oh, about 1/10th of light speed… congratulate Dr. Briefs for me, and be sure to thank your brother for the replacement of our old booster system as well.

"Thanks!", came Juunanagou's (Seventeen for friends, which the royal family and circle of friends were) voice from the background.  "Gary says hi too- err, I mean, Dr. Briefs sends his regards."

"Be sure to return as soon as possible, guys," interjected Krillin, "Chi's delay of the operation isn't gonna do her any good!"

"We will, Krillin.  See you guys real soon!"

Gohan sighed as the screen turned black again, while Goten was shocked.

"That's what you get when a human mates with a Saiyan…", whispered Gohan.

"Whaddaya mean?  Hey, this isn't the time for jokes!  Mom's still mom, human or not, and at the moment she's very ill!"

"I know, but…"  A sudden thud startled them both, and Dane ran to take a look.  He returned soon, urging the two princes to come along with him.  The opened door of the storage room, which was an extra room they never used, revealed a girl, lying on the floor unconscious.

"Goten, quick, get her to a rejuvenation tank!", shouted Gohan as he felt her ki was very low, "She's dying!"

The sound of a crowd awoke Pan.  She wasn't presented with a cosy bed and a comfortable room, like she had been in in her dreams, but in a cold and damp cell on a moldy mattress.  The guards were standing next to her, picking her up from her sleeping place, handing her a plain linen dress.  She got no breakfast, but was immediately taken to the square.

The gallow already stood, as did the log where Aqui would be…  Pan shivered by the thought of it alone.  Her bodyguard was also brought up from the dungeon, looking pale in the prospect of dying in front of his princess.  On the balcony stood Vegeta and Bulma, just like they had on the day she had arrived here - only this time, Vegeta actually looked pleased (a surfacing of his cruel nature, Pan guessed) while Bulma looked pale.  Vegeta raised his hand to silence the cheering crowd, and spoke:

"People of Vegeta, today we are executing two criminals.  These two," he pointed at the two chained earthlings, "came to our planet under the guise of peace, but instead they kidnapped the Princess, Bra."  With this, the crowd began murmuring - no one had even known the princess existed - and Vegeta raised his hand again.  "The sentence is death, of course.  The girl will be hung, but first her bodyguard will be beheaded in front of her.  Executioner, do your work!", he finished.  Pan saw Aqui faint when his head was put on the block.  She cried as the sword was slowly lifted and she fell down when it swooped down and separated her poor companion's head from his body.  The executioner put down the sword, picked up the head and showed it to the King.  People clapped, and Pan started to feel sick, knowing that it was Saiyan nature, that she had that same thirst for blood somewhere deep inside her.  Then the executioner came for her.  He led her onto the gallow, put the noose around her neck and was about to pull the lever that would seal her fate when smoke began to pour out of nowhere…

Tora couldn't have wished for a better diversion than the execution of two so-called traitors - who they were was unable to tell from the distance and the dense crowd surrounding them.  He set the smoke bombs to five minutes when the prisoners appeared and went inside the castle, sneaking his way into the treasury and stealing all sorts of valuables.  He leapt out, not caring if he was noticed anymore: five soft puffs assured his safe getaway.  Indeed, a dense cloud of smoke blocked anyone's vision - but he could see through with the right glasses.  The crowd had dispersed again, and he had a straight path across the square.  When he came across the gallow, however, he saw the girl with the black hair he had seen earlier.  Why had she been called a traitor?  On impulse, he leapt onto the stage, cut the noose, grabbed her hand and ran out of the castle gates, into the woods.

"Thanks… puff… for saving me, eh…"

"Tora.  Anyway, it doesn't matter.  You were lucky I choose to raid the castle today.  But now I have to get away as far away from here as possible.  Looting the castle only works once."

"You're a thief?  Want to be a rich man, do you?"

"No, I just have no other choice…", sighed the thug, meanwhile wondering why he told her, a perfect stranger, that.  However, unlike he had thought of a princess, she seemed to care.

"Would you like another - fairer - chance in life, then?  Tell you what, come with me!  My father can use a good strong man like you as a bodyguard.  And even if he can't, I'm sure you'll never have to steal again!  Never have to live in the woods either… yes, I saw you when I arrived.  What do you say?"

"Eh… can my friend Fern come with us?"

"Sure, go get him and meet me in the ship - you know which one it is, don't you?"

"Yep."  He went to his friend, hurrying because of the sounds of soldiers nearing.

"Tora, man, what's wrong?", asked a surprised Fern when he saw his friend rushing to him, grabbing his stuff and compelling him to take his.

"We're going off-planet!  I've gotten us a ride - come on, it's a chance for a fair life!"

He didn't need to say more: Fern was ready in a few seconds and the both of them rushed towards the ship, of which Pan had already started the engines.

"Climb aboard!", she shouted, seeing the soldiers near the ship fast.  The two men got in just in time: the ship's doors closed right in front of the soldiers and the ship took off, leaving planet Vegeta behind.

**AN: Hey… yes, I have a reasonably good chapter finished after only a day - again.  I'm starting to think a new trend has been set!  Anyway, some explanation is due.  I've set the whole medieval-like executions because they just seemed so much crueller (more Saiyan-like) than the modern electric chair.  They DO have electricity, you know.  And yes, I will maintain family relationships in this fic, I don't feel like upsetting EVERYTHING.  Even Bulma's family ties will be explained - it does seem a bit weird seeing her as Saiyan Queen, isn't it?  Anyway, as usual I am always in for comments.  See you later, people!**


	4. Moments of fright

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 3: Moments of fright

Pan relaxed once she had the course of the ship set to Earth's coordinates.  Fern stood, watching the young girl operate the ship with the greatest ease.

"Wow, you must fly this thing a lot!", he said to the princess.

"Yep.  This thing is, by the way, Capsule Corp.'s Deluxe Model nr. 15.  Wait – I'll engage the ultra boosters…", replied Pan while switching them on.  The ship started to pick up speed very fast, and within five minutes planet Vegeta was just a blue dot behind them.  Pan set the automatic pilot on and went to accommodate her two fellow travellers.

"Choose any unoccupied room you like.  By the way, we're not even properly introduced.  I'm Pan Son, princess of Earth."

"Wow, Tora, you didn't tell me she's a princess!  I have no sense of protocol or whatever it's called…"

"Hey, don't bother, I'm just an ordinary girl and from now on your protector.  I already know Tora, but what's your name?"

"I'm Fern, and me and him –", said the thief while pointing to Tora, "- are two first class thieves.  Were, excuse me.  Tora told me you were willing to give us a second chance?"

"Well, my grandfather, ceremonial king of Earth, has a great deal of influence, a lot of money, and a heart of gold.  He always gives everyone another chance, even if no one else is willing to."  Pan smiled.  "Wait here – I'll tell my grandfather what has happened."  She pushed a few buttons and suddenly, a big screen flashed on and showed the image of Goku.

"Hey Pan!  I didn't expect you to return anytime soon…"

"Yeah, well, somehow King Vegeta and Queen Bulma got the idea that dad and uncle Goten kidnapped some princess.  I was imprisoned and sentenced to death, but rescued by a thief who coincidentally ran into me.  I promised them a second chance in life in return for saving me."

"Ah, I get what you mean!  Sure, they can start anew.  I'll settle the little "kidnapping" matter with King Vegeta later.  Do you know that Chichi's going to be operated day after tomorrow?  …Yes, she has a pretty serious disease of the heart.  If you hurry, you can get here and see her before she's going to the hospital.  Think you can make it?"

"Think I can.  I'll phone Seventeen and Dr. Briefs to ask if this contraption can go any faster.  See you soon, gramps!", she said, then turned the screen off and dialled another "number".  This time, the screen revealed Seventeen's face, covered with oil.

"Capsule Corp. Lab, Juunanagou speaking.  Pan?  Hey!  On your way back already?"

"Yup.  Say, I want to get home real fast, so I was kind of wondering if the ultra boosters could top 1/10th of light speed."

"Wait, I'll get Doc Briefs for you…"  Seventeen disappeared from the screen for a while, but after a minute he came back.  "He said that you can take it up to 1/8th of light speed – no more, or else the heat shield will break and you'll be hardboiled!"

"Okay.  I'll see you, Juunanagou!", she said: he chuckled and threw her a quick kiss before he disconnected.  Fern chuckled as well as Pan set the controls quickly, blushing furiously.

"Seem nice people to me.  Seems you liked the oily guy, too…"

"He's an old friend of the family.  They're androids, and were once bad guys, made with the purpose to kill my father and destroy our bloodline, but they were defeated and my father decided to reprogram them rather than deactivate them.  Juunanagou is very good at technics, and his sister Juuhachigou is my mother's closest friend, she works as a martial arts trainer."

"Oh, I see.  Now, tell us a bit about your planet."

"Ah, the earth is the most beautiful planet of the universe – that's what I think, at least.  It's very different from your planet.  It has very big cities, and air cars drive around everywhere.  It's a fertile planet, but it also has the kind of dry, hot deserts you have on Vegeta.  The nature grows freely there, it isn't planted.  Oh, and there are also humans living there…"

"Well, there's one human living on our planet, that's the queen.", said Tora.

"Queen Bulma is human?!  I mean, I didn't see her tail, but I just thought she was hiding it under those big skirts…"

"Nope, she's human.  Don't really recall how she got there, must have been before my time."

"Before your time?  How old are you then, Tora?", asked Pan, suddenly very curious.

"Heh, he's barely out of the cradle!  He's nearly twenty… but, of course, that cannot be compared to my thirty-five years of experience.", said Fern in a mocking tone, but not without blinking at Trunks, who was blushing because of it.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Tora, I'm 18 and a half.  It's not the age you have that matters, Fern, it's how you spend those years… but don't worry, we'll make men out of you two yet!  Now, if you'll excuse me, I want a decent meal and a nap in my nice, soft, comfy bed."

Meanwhile, back on planet Vegeta, three soldiers stood in front of their king, scared out of their wits.

"What do you mean, she got away along with the thief?!"

"Y-y-yes, lord, she f-flew off in a spaceship…"

"Damn it!  You shall be severely punished for such, such… incompetence!"  Vegeta was furious: not only was his daughter, the only child he and Bulma had left, missing, but he had also been humiliated twice at once.  He ordered the guards to throw the three in the deepest dungeon and to feed them only salted bread, with no water, for a week.  As the guards dragged the poor men out, he walked out of the throne room into his bedroom.  Bulma sat on the edge of the bed.

"They haven't found that girl, haven't they?  …Vegeta, let it rest.  Just… let it rest…", she said in between sobs.  "You know, that girl… she told me she hadn't seen… she had walked to their ship with them…"

Vegeta went to sit down beside her, feeling uncomfortable about her human emotions.  He was about to say something to comfort her when a knock on the door disturbed their peaceful moment.

"King Vegeta, we have a message.  It's from Earth's delegates.  Shall I play it?"

"Yes, play it", came his response.  The servant pressed a button on the little machine and a message, spoken by Gohan, came from it.

"King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, I am sorry we didn't contact you earlier to tell of our early departure, but our mother, Queen Chichi, has fallen very ill and wishes us to return ASAP.  My daughter Pan has agreed to stay behind so the Earth is represented at the signing of the treaties.  By the way, we have discovered a stoleaway, a girl about fifteen years old, dressed in a servant's dress.  Maybe one of your servants has run away?  Again, our sincerest apologies for our hastened departure.  May peace and durable alliances be forged on Vegeta!"

Bulma was baffled.  One of the servants had run away?  She called for Sary and asked her if one of the maids had gone missing.

"No, ma'am.  No one's gone.  One of the maids did notice her spare dress had been stolen, but we replaced it."

"And when did this happen?"

"Day before yesterday, ma'am"

Bulma paled.  First the princess had gone missing, then the supposed kidnappers leave a message telling of a stoleaway dressed as a maid, then she's told a maid's dress was stolen the day before the princess went missing…  It couldn't be coincidence anymore.  It finally began to dawn on her why she hadn't believed Pan's guilt – she was innocent, and so were her father and his brother.  But she knew she couldn't get that through to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I'll leave for Earth.", she suddenly said, standing up as Sary went out again.

"What for?", asked Vegeta, perplexed by her sudden gain of vitality.

"I'm going to see who that maid is who they're talking about, and to talk this kidnapping stuff over with Goku."

"Why?  They kidnapped our princess.  I say we should attack them.", came Vegeta's simple reply.  "Besides, why would Goku talk to you if his sons kidnapped our daughter?"

"Because", said Bulma, who had already started packing, "he is my childhood friend.  We grew up together.  He'll be more than happy to see me again and hear what I've become – not to mention my father and mother – oh, and Krillin!  I wonder how he managed to go by after I refused to be his mate…"  Vegeta heard her voice trail off and knew she wouldn't be talked out of it.  "Fine, go – but if you're not back with our daughter in two weeks, I'm coming to get you two with force!"

Goten and Gohan were very happy to hear the computer report that they'd arrive on Earth the next day.  Goten asked to be excused from their luscious dinner early to check on the girl in the rejuvenation tank.  He thought he recognised the girl from somewhere, but couldn't quite figure out where he'd seen her.  Gohan joined him after he had finished dinner.

"She's a beautiful girl, isn't she?", he said.

"Yes.  …Hey, that's not why I come to take a look at her!  I… it's just, I think I remember her from somewhere, but can't figure out where from."

"Hmm… now that you say it, she does seem familiar!  But maybe she has served us, or we could have seen her walking down the corridor.  As soon as she comes to, we'll ask her who she is and solve the problem."

"Yes.  Maybe I'll figure out why I seem to know her by then…"  Goten left, but picked up a stone before leaving.

"Why are you so attached to a simple rock?", he asked, curious.

"Well, this rock made me stay at the ship long enough to hear of mother's disease.  So this rock is generally a new good luck charm of mine…"

"What does it read?"

"Well, it says "Only you can save me now!", but who am I supposed to save, huh?  All I've saved until now is this girl here.  All WE've saved, naturally."

Goten nor Gohan noticed, but as he read the inscription on the text, a mental impulse ran through the girl inside the rejuvenation tank, the princess Bra disguised as a maid.  The machine bleeped as she became conscious for a split second, seeing Gohan and – more clearly – Goten, holding the rock she had thrown out of the window the day before she escaped.  Then, her mind fell back into darkness, relishing the sight of the dark-haired prince…

**AN: Hey, I'm back with another update.  Really am setting a new trend… I'll try to keep it up! (Although it's just plain luck that I started typing this in the one week off I have.)  Of course, all you faithful T/P readers know I can't get away with writing one without including at least a bit of B/G.  Any questions/remarks/positive comments?  Drop me a line!  I'll try to respond.  Oh, and I'd like to say thank you to those of you that have reviewed already.  It's people like you that make writing worthwhile!  Love y'all!**


	5. Circle of friends

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 4: Circle of  friends

The next day, Gohan and Goten were awakened by the computer voice:

"Earth in sight, estimated time of arrival two hours."  As they got dressed and looked on the screen, they indeed saw the sun as a tiny star in front of them.  The ring of space dust and meteoroids was in front of them.  The automatic pilot easily manoeuvred them through it, and they soon saw Pluto at their right, shimmering in the pale light the sun shed there, a welcoming beacon of sorts.  Suddenly, the computer voice said:

"Shockwave approaching!", making Gohan and Goten brace.  Goten remembered their patient – he assured she was safe by pressing a button to engage the shock-absorbing measures in the rejuvenation room.  The shock hit their ship right after that.  Goten took a look at the screen, and he alarmed his brother.

"Look, Gohan!"  A ship was speeding towards Earth, going past them and quickly passing Neptune.

"Damn, who could that have been?  It was definitely one of our ships…  Maybe it was Dr. Briefs, testing newer ultra boosters."

"Nope, he told us this is the fastest he can make them with the current heat shields.  He might be testing new shields, though -  lord knows he would love to go as fast as light speed!"

"Well, whoever it was, he's going to Earth allright…", said Gohan as he saw the computer draw out their courses.  The second ship had followed the same course as them, and had been forced to blow through the meteoroids to get a clear path with their speed.  It had also been forced to fly around them, altering their course slightly.  "Computer, can you identify that ship?"

"No.  The ship's speed is too high to determine identity or establish radio contact."

"Well," said Goten, while he returned the rejuvenation room to normal condition, "it's sure a fast thing.  Maybe it's not one of ours.  I mean, isn't this the fastest our ships can travel?", he said when they neared Uranus (damn planet name –DtG).

"Well, it's heading for Earth, so we'll find out anyway.  According to the computer, it'll arrive there in half an hour.  We will in an hour and a half.  The spaceport police will know who has landed…"

Pan set the auto pilot to "obstacle destruction" once they neared the meteoroid belt around the solar system.  Tora and Fern were watching her operate the controls as they sped past another ship.

"Damn, that was dad and uncle Goten.  …Don't worry, you'll be introduced to them.  But, oh boy, are they going to be surprised when they found out who passed them!  Arrival in half an hour, guys!  Get ready for landing, gather your stuff a bit and then come sit here.  I'll try to land at gramps' private spaceport…"  She said as they passed Uranus (again, damn planet name – DtG) and were rapidly nearing Saturn.  She went to her own quarters put on her spare royal garb: a red-and-black gi, some black shoes, the pendant her father had given her, and a red bandana she was used to wear whenever she went to her grandfather.  He disliked seeing her wear nothing on her head, so she pleased him and herself – she hated wearing her crown for semi-formal occasions.

Fifteen minutes later, the two men were sitting beside her and watched her pilot the ship in pure awe.  She controlled it manually as soon as they had passed Mars and flew it to the side of the Earth where it was completely green instead of grey.

"Now, as I fly here, I'll fly across the forest to the lakeside where my grandfather has his private spaceport.  It's just a small landing site, but it's only a few miles away from the palace.  Well, if you can call it a "palace"… it's more like an elaborate mansion to me." Pan then flew through the ozone (sp?) layer, over a big green mass of trees, to a grey patch where bright lights flashed awaiting her coming.  She landed it on the blue light – signalling who she was.  As she and the two men descended, they were greeted by two soldiers.

"Good day, princess.  Would you like us to escort you to the palace?"

"No, thanks, I'll just take hover car nr. 5, if that's okay with you, sergeant."

"Yes, miss.", said the sergeant, while saluting.  Pan saluted too, and then smiled.  "Tora, Fern, follow me."

Hover car nr.5 turned out to be a small car, fit for four persons.  Pan and Tora sat in front while Fern had the whole backseat to himself.  Pan drove them over a road that lead directly to the edge of the city.  There, amidst of the green, stood the "palace" of Goku: a very big house with a huge garden surrounding it.

"This is where you live?!", said Tora incredulously.

"No.  Thanks to my father, I live a little more near the city.  I have to, for my studies.  It's also very easy to live close to Capsule Corp."

"Ah, I presume the oily guy we saw yesterday has something to do with that?", said Fern, mocking.

"No.  Seventeen is way too old for me, plus he's an android.  When I want to mate, I'll choose a Saiyan, thank you very much.  No, the reason I live so close to Capsule Corp. is that I am working there, in the office.  Only for a few months, mind you.  But gramps and my parents think it's good for me to work there.  Doc Briefs is an old friend of the family, and he sees me as a granddaughter or something.  Maybe he can give you a job as well.  Who knows…"

She stopped in front of the house, opening the door and asking the maid where Goku was.

"He's where he has been the past three days – sitting by miss Chichi's side.  Second floor, left corridor, second door to the left, princess."

"Thanks, Maya", she said, and sped off.  When she entered the corridor, she asked the two guys to sit on a chair until she got back.

"Family affairs, you know… besides, my grandmother is very ill, and I doubt it she'll like to see two perfect strangers in her condition.", she explained before running off to see her grandfather.  After a soft knock on the door, she opened it.

"Panny!  Oh, Panny, why did you return?", asked Chichi, lifting herself a bit.

"Long story, grandmamma.  I'll tell you once you get better.  Let's just say that King Vegeta suspected me of something I, nor dad and Goten, did.  I passed them on the way here, they should arrive in half an hour as well.  No, actually, I wanted to speak to gramps for a moment… if you can miss him, that is.", she added with a smile.

"Well…", said Chichi, grinning.  It pleased Pan to see that her grandmother hadn't given in to the disease completely.  "Okay, I suppose.  But only for a minute!"

Goku followed her outside, where she motioned for Tora and Fern to approach.  The two bowed in front of Goku.

"Grandfather, these are Tora and Fern, the two men that saved my life.  They request to be given a second chance here on Earth – to start over with a clean slate is what they deserve for saving me from certain death, don't you agree, gramps?"

"Okay, first of all, tell them that they don't need to bow in front of me if they're friends."  Tora and Fern stood, a bit relieved by the friendly King.  "Tora, Fern, if you're under Pan's protection, that means you're under mine as well.  If you're her friends, then you're friends of the entire royal family and their friends.  And friends of the royal family don't bow in front of them, or use their titles.  That's for formalities.  Also, know that you will never be forced to go somewhere, do something, say something, but that you are free persons.  As for work… Pan, maybe Dr. Briefs has some work for them."

"Good.  I'll go see him right away.  By the way, give my regards to Krillin and Sixteen – they're such close friends of grandmamma, it must be hard on them too.  When will she be operated?"

"She'll go to hospital as soon as she has spoken to Gohan and Goten.  My guess is the operation will be done tonight."  Goku sighed and let his composure crumble.  Tora felt compassion with the man, and stepped towards him.

"Don't worry, King… err, Goku, I have the feeling your wife will be fine.  She's strong to be able to keep up with Saiyans as a human."

"Thank you, Tora!", said Goku, his face clearing up a bit.  "Dr. Briefs might have work for you two yet!"

Gohan landed the ship on the King's own spaceport, where he had spotted the other ship.  As he and his brother descended from their ship, they were greeted by the sergeant.

"Good day, Prince Gohan, Prince Goten.  Heading to the palace?"

"Yes.  Say, who has arrived before us, Bill?", answered Gohan.

"Princess Pan, sir.  She left here about an hour ago, accompanied by two friends.  But, and excuse me for saying so, both were a bit shabbily dressed…  Will you need to be escorted?"

"No, we'll take the van.  Goten, will you bring out the rejuvenation tank?"  Goten obliged, and came out five minutes later with the tank floating in front of him.  It was pushed into the van and fastened so it wouldn't move too much.  Gohan got behind the wheel and drove to the palace.

"Bro, would you like to be dropped off at home?  I wanna get this girl to Doc Briefs as soon as humanly – or Saiyanly – possible.  She was really out of shape, and can use a check-up, you know…"

"Okay.  Drop me off at the house.  But try to drive responsibly this time.  Doctor Briefs still looks at me a bit P.O.ed (sp?), you know."  Goten shivered at the outburst of anger the scientist had had when Goten had wrecked the newest model of Capsule-car in the test-drive.

"Don't worry, I fear the doctor more than I fear mom… this baby's safe with me!", he concluded as he stopped at the gates, and Gohan got out.  Goten drove ahead and arrived at the world's largest company in a few minutes.  Judging by the hover car tracks that he saw, Pan was there too.  He got the rejuvenation tank out and took it with him to the laboratory, where Pan had just been brought to by Seventeen.

"Pan!  Long time no see, eh girl!", he shouted, a bit ironical, as Pan talked to the professor.

"Uncle Goten!  Yeah, it's nice to see you too.  Oh, uncle, these are Tora and Fern, they saved my life back on Vegeta – I'll tell you later.  Tora, Fern, this my uncle Goten.  You'll surely get to know him.  He's the youngest prince – well, except for my baby brother Terence.  Now, Dr. Briefs, to return to my question, could you perhaps give these two a job?"

"Well, let's see what their qualities are first.  Which of you can read and write?"  Tora nodded.  "Do you know mathematics, Tora?  No?  Well, Pan, if you train him a bit, he can work at the office with you.  As for you, Fern, I've long sought for a handyman.  Think you'll be able to do that?"  Fern grinned.

"Can I ever!  If you've lived in a forest with minimal means your entire life, you learn to be handy…"

"That's that, then!  Pan, think you can train him in simple maths by the end of the week?  Then, when you come to work on Monday, you can bring him along!  So, Goten," said the older man when he turned to the prince, "what can I help you with?"

"Well, on our way here, we've discovered a stoleaway.  Her constitution seems to be very low, despite her being a Saiyan.  Maybe she needs specific care.  Can you have someone take a look at her?"

"Sure… give me your cell phone number, and I'll call you as soon as the doctors have checked her up."  Goten scribbled his number on a paper, then went outside together with Pan and Tora – Fern would stay at Capsule Corp., in the side building where the workers were put up.  Seventeen had put him up, and he greeted the prince and princess when they went outside.

"Bye Goten!  Hey, Pan, be sure to come by if you're going to work.  I've missed you…"

"Seventeen, stop flirting with my niece.", said Goten, smiling.

"Nah, he isn't flirting, uncle.  He knows I would never try to mate with an android… isn't that right, Seventeen?"

"Hell yeah!", said the dark-haired android with an overly accent, like Pan was used to saying it.  "Although…"

"Are you prepared to fight my father over me, oh courageous darling?", she said.  Seventeen paled.  "Ah.  There you see it, he doesn't dare fight my father, so mating is out of the question.  See you later, Seventeen!"

In the meanwhile, Dr. Briefs got a phone call.  When he showed it on screen, Bulma's face appeared.

"Bulma!  Oh, dear girl, how I've missed you!  Why haven't you called me?!  It's been what? Twenty years?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I know… Dad, I wanted to tell you first."

"What, dear?"

"Well, I'm coming back!  You won't believe what has happened to me in those twenty years… anyway, I'll tell it when I'm home, which will be in approximately four days.  I've left yesterday and am now at planet Salina.  Well, I've gotta call Goku to inform him that I'm coming.  Take care, father…", she said as the image faded.  Gary Briefs, main inventor at Capsule Corp., took a picture from the cupboard, and looked at it.  He was always amazed at how quickly his lavender hair had turned white when he saw it, but this time it did not bother him.  He stood there, holding the picture which showed a younger version of him together with Mrs. Briefs and a young woman with bright green hair – and now, after twenty years, the long lost daughter would finally return.

"Gary, what was that about?", shouted Mrs. Briefs from the kitchen.

"It's Bulma, dear.  She's coming home!"  From the kitchen came the sound of falling pots and pans, then his wife's pale face appeared, tears spilling from her cheeks from pure happiness.

**AN: Yes, I know.  It's a new trend.**

**I still haven't gotten a question about the ages, but since I am also very confused… Pan's 18 and a half, Trunks is a year older (nearly 20), Goten is 23, Bra's 15.  Goku and Chichi are both 56, Bulma's 40 and Vegeta is 44.  Doc Briefs and his wife are in their sixties.  And yes, Seventeen is being trained to succeed the inventor – because he lacks a proper heir.  That'll change, heh heh…  Oh, and also: don't sue me for portraying their "palace" like that.  I shouldn't overdo it, now should I?  As always, feel free to comment.  Thanks to the reviewers.  And my apologies if the story seems hastened/slow.  Greetings!**


	6. Training time

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 5: Training time

"He WHAT?!", shouted Gohan as Pan told her grandfather, father and uncle the whole story, supported by Tora for the story of the rescue.  "Without proper proof, without having a chance to defend yourself!  That, that…", he stammered as his face turned scarlet of sheer anger.  Pan bowed her head.

"The Queen didn't seem too convinced of my guilt…", she said, right at the moment the phone in the room started ringing. Goku saw the screen flash on and reveal a familiar face.

"It's Queen Bulma!", said Pan.  Goku, however, didn't seem to know that – he looked terribly amazed by the information.

"Bulma!  Hey, it's almost been twenty years, hasn't it?"

"Goku, I'm afraid there has been a terrible misunderstanding…"

"Damn right there has been!", said Gohan, still angry.

"…and I'm coming there to straighten this madness.  Gohan told me of a stoleaway being found on his ship, one of our servants, and I'm coming to pick the girl up and settle this kidnapping matter.  Vegeta's just being a blood thirsty brute, but do understand that we were upset after losing our son eighteen years ago, and now our daughter… it's terrible."  Bulma then noticed Pan and Tora.  "Ah, I see Princess Pan is there as well.  And… huh?"

"What's the matter, Bulma?", asked Goku, noticing her moment of confusion.  Bulma shook her head.

"Oh, it's just something about that man that looks a bit familiar…"

"Oh, you mean Tora?  He's just a friend of Pan's.  …When did you say you will arrive?"

"In another five days.  I'll see you soon!", concluded the Queen of planet Vegeta before closing communication.  Goku smiled.

"Eh… Bulma is a friend of yours?", asked Pan very carefully.

"Yes, she's grown up together with me.  When I was at university, she hooked me up with Chi, and was maid of honor at our wedding.  Heh, she was very nearly mated to Krillin, too, but she refused.  She said she really liked him, but as a friend, not a lover and certainly not a mate.  And, well, a year after that, Krillin met Eighteen and Bulma decided to go with her father to travel the galaxy.  She met someone on another planet and remained there: that's twenty years ago.  …But I've never known that 'someone' was King Vegeta!"

"Hmmm… must've gotten together on first sight… Tora told me she was already Queen when he was born, and he's nearly twenty."  Pan said.  Tora scratched the back of his head, thinking how incredibly lucky he was to have stumbled upon this extraordinary girl – she had given him a job, a whole bunch of friends and an invaluable sense of self-esteem – all in one day.

"Speaking of Tora," said Goku, "have you assigned him a room yet?"

"No.  Should I?  I mean, I just thought I'd let him say where he'd rather live."  Tora got what she meant: she was going to put him up at her apartment.

"If you don't mind, Pan, I would like to live as close to Capsule Corp. as possible", said Tora, a bit too shy to tell her he'd love to come live with her with her family around.  Goku and Goten got the idea and both smiled at her – Goku even gave her a thumbs-up.  But Gohan was less appreciative of her idea.

"Hmmm, I don't see why you can't live here… plenty of rooms."  Not to mention at a safe distance from Pan, he thought as he noticed the sign language that was secretly going on.

"Now, now, Gohan, I don't see why that's necessary.  If these two mean, and I think they do, that they need to live close to each other to train for work and just for general purposes – after all, Tora doesn't know everything about our lovely planet and way of life yet -, then why shouldn't they?"  Gohan reluctantly consented.  After all, Pan did seem very happy to get his approval, he consoled himself.  Goku signalled to the rest that they were allowed to leave.  Gohan, however, was stopped from leaving by him.

"Gohan… I'd rather you don't object to it."

"Why not?  The guy used to be a bum, plus he's still no good…"  Goku sighed, how was he going to explain…

"Well, you see, Gohan: that worthless bum did save your daughter's life… and, eh, well…"

"What, dad?"  The prince started to develop the feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Let's just say I saved Chichi's life as well once…"

Pan told Tora to close his eyes as she decapsulised her car.  He was – of course – absolutely stunned to see a jet black convertible with red flames on the side.

"Tora, wanna go shopping?  Well, you have to, you at least need some proper clothing for work.  And some PJs…"

"Well, I usually…"

"Then, of course, if there ever would be a fire, you wouldn't mind me seeing?"  Tora blushed scarlet.  "You'll need them someday.  Oh, and some other stuff as well!"  Tora shrugged, got in and was driven to a humongous store in the city, where he was introduced to the joys of shopping.  Pan had enough money to buy the whole place out, but she had enough sense to buy him enough to get by.  Sweaters, shirts, socks, three pairs of shoes, vests, trousers varying from baggy shorts to very formal-looking suede pantalons, underwear (which he had to buy on his own), a Speedo, some PJs, and in another store some general stuff he'd be needing.  After that, they went to Pan's place, both a bit anxious about the other's reaction to living together.

Tora had thought it to be an apartment at the very edge of town, but it was actually a small house by the road leading into the city.  He smiled as he read the words "Capsule Corp." on the side of the house.  Pan grinned, glad he liked it.

"Yes, sorry to disappoint you, it's "only" a Capsule house, version 55, three bedrooms, spatious, with four or so fridges.  You'd be surprised how rapidly they're emptied when Goten or Marron comes over here.  I'm sure we can hold out with the food there's left in here."  She opened the front door, and let them in.  Tora was surprised by the nice interior.

"Did you decorate?  Or does it come standard in these "instant houses"?"

"No, I did.  Like it?"

"Like it?  I could live here forever!  You have a great sense of taste – proof enough!", he said, motioning to the many bags filled with clothing.

"Oh, before I forget, here.  It's a house key.  You'll need it.  No bringing girls over – the walls aren't soundproof."

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll have that problem.  Girls wouldn't like me."

"Are you sure?  I mean, I…", she said, then halted.  She had nearly said, on impulse, that she liked her newfound friend – he raised an eyebrow.  The tension was almost visibly present.  Luckily for them, they were saved by the phone.

"Yes, this is Pan… ah, hey Seventeen!  No, I'm fine.  …Tora?  He's staying with me… And what if I am?  Okay, okay…"  She gave the phone to Tora.  "It's Fern, he wants to speak to you.  Say hi to him from me too, 'kay?  I'll bring these up to your room.", and she picked up the multitude of bags and dragged them upstairs.  As she exited the room again, she heard her new housemate talk.

"Yes… she's nice… And what if I am?"  Pan chuckled, wondering if Fern had insinuated to Tora what Seventeen had insinuated to her: if living in the same house raised her hopes for something more.  "I don't know yet.  I have the feeling she isn't going to go easy on me either.  He let you do what?!  Yeah, I reckon.  And, how's that doctor as an employer.  …I can only hope he's more easy on the people in his office…"  He looked up to see Pan standing at the staircase.  "Gotta go now.  Yes, see you… I dunno, when she's over training me, I guess… at work?  Yeah, at work.  See ya!"

"Man, you can sure talk a lot for a guy…", said Pan as she went to the kitchen.  "What would you like?"

"Anything that's edible will do.  No, whatever you're having will do just fine", he said as she looked a bit surprised.

"Okay, I hope you like veal…", she said as she took several items from the fridges and started working.  An hour later, they sat contented at the kitchen table.

"Damn, that was the best meal I've had in ages!  …Hey, it isn't hard to beat fried lizards and baked birds!", he said in defence of his cooking as she laughed.

"No, no, that's not it…  I was just surprised that you just admitted to never having used a fork, and yet used one very properly during this entire meal!"  Amused, she saw him take a look at his hands.  "I hope this natural talent to learn extends to maths and language as well.  And hey, if it doesn't work, I still have a little trick up my sleeve…"

"Such as?", he asked, raising an eyebrow at her devilish grin.

"You'll see when it's necessary to show you, dear Tora…"

Tora went to sleep early, claiming he was tired, but in fact just to think the events that had happened so rapidly through a bit.

"Man," he thought, "first I find this pamphlet telling of some prince that went missing seventeen years ago, then that girl that is a princess but was nearly hanged, and the next thing I know she has me and Fern on a spaceship going faster than I've ever seen any ship go before, to a distant planet with a friendly king.  And now, now I've got a second chance, work, a whole bunch of new friends, new clothes, and Pan… man, what has gotten into me?!  Can't I think of anything else?"  But then, with a smile, he remembered her little slip of the tongue earlier.  "A princess who damn nearly admitted to liking me, to being attracted to me.  Maybe she's as confused as me."  He heard sounds coming from downstairs, and realised Pan was going to sleep as well.

"G'night Tora-kun… you don't mind me calling you Tora-kun, don't you?"

"No…", he responded dreamily, "if I can call you Pan-chan."

"Heh… no one's called me that ever since Terence came into the family… I don't mind at all."

"Okay… G'night Pan-chan."

Meanwhile, at Goten's place – a house in the middle of a forest – the phone rang.  Goten answered, knowing immediately who it was and why he called.

"Yes, you can tell me."

"She was indeed in very bad shape.  Her weakness is probably the sign of long confinement.  Doctors say she's lucky to still be alive.  Your swiftness in action saved her, Goten.  She's stable now, and will come too soon."

"How soon?", said Goten.  He was very worried about the girl, and seemed to have taken a personal mission in seeing to it that she was okay.

"Maybe in a week.  She has a long time of recovery ahead, since she was seriously dehydrated and underfed.  Poor girl must've been mistreated her whole life."

"Oh…  Keep me updated, doc.  I'm concerned for this girl.  She probably ran away from the castle on Vegeta."

"Well, it seems her senses still work, so maybe you can come round sometimes and visit her.  By the way, what should we do when she comes to?"

"Well, send her to dad.  Mom will talk to her, and sort stuff out for her."

"Oh, yeah… about your mother, one of the doctors told me the operation is routine.  Chances are your mother will be back in the castle by tomorrow evening.  Good night!"

"Good night, dr. Briefs…", he said before putting his phone back on the table.  A smile found its way through him, two reassurements in one had made his night, and knowing that both the strange girl and his mother would be fine, he slept easily.

AN: Thanks to my brilliance, I have a chapter ready for you despite my class' field trip to Leuven.  If there's any confusion, any remarks, questions, … feel free to review.  And if you just like the story, eh… feel free to review just the same!  By the way, I love the way Tora is turning out.  A bit like other authors (whose pen names slip away from me every time I need them – like now) depict Mirai Trunks.  I'm a big fan of him!  (Of course, GT Trunks is hot as well, but Mirai just can't be beaten!)  Oh, and those of you who know a bit about DBZ know what I'm insinuating with Pan's "last resort", and she's gonna have to use it!  See how it will influence the tensed atmosphere between Pan and Tora soon, very soon…  Good night!


	7. What can be done in one day

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 6: What can be done in one day

Tora and Pan started training the next morning, immediately after breakfast, on simple mathematics, which he easily got the hang of.  By noon, they were working on complex multiplications.

"What's two to the tenth?"

"Eh… one thousand and twenty four!", he replied, very proud of his achievement.  She was about to ask him another one when the phone rang.

"Hello uncle Goten!  Ah, she is?!  Of course I'll come!  Can Tora come with me?  …Uh-huh… yes, he knows…  Right.  See you in ten minutes!"  She put dwon the receiver.  "Tora, my mother is back from the hospital!  Wanna come with me?"  Tora nodded, since he found himself mentally tired, and the little time off from learning would allow his mind to recover.  Pan grinned, knowing she was right to say to her uncle Tora cared for her grandmother's health as well, and five minutes later, they were on their way.

Goku was already waiting for them.

"Panny, Tora, glad you could make it!  Chichi's still a bit weak, but the doctor said she'll be as lively as ever if she sticks to her diet and takes her medicine every day.  Gohan and the others are with her already.  Oh, Tora… can you wait a bit?  She said family first."  Tora nodded, and gave Pan a gentle nudge to go ahead and come back to get him when she wanted to introduce him.  A bit afraid to see her beloved grandmother in such a frail condition, Pan went to Chichi's room: Gohan and Videl looked up.

"Grandmamma!  Oh, I'm so happy to see you're as good as new again….", Pan said, hugging her grandmother very carefully, a bit relieved as Chichi hugged her as firmly as she always had done.

"As good as new indeed!", remarked Chichi, visibly in better condition.  "But a bit scarred…", she said while showing the stitchings.

"Ah, mom, that's gross!", remarked Goten, suddenly very pale.  "I would prefer to not know about how wounded you really are, you know…  But you're in good health again, that's what matters."  They sat and talked about what the doctors had done – Gohan had heard it from the doctors – when a knock on the door startled them all a bit.  Goku opened the door and asked his wife if the friends could also enter.

"They're getting a bit impatient down there!"

"Sure, Goku, send them in.  They've waited long enough!  Now, you guys must have other things to do.  Go ahead – unless you're all lazy bums who don't have a life of their own…"  This comment made them all laugh.  Gohan and Videl went back to their work, and Goten said he went to Capsule Corp. to check on the stoleaway, promising to tell Chichi the full story later.  Pan, however, stayed and waited for the rest to leave.  When Krillin and Eighteen had gone out again, she went forward again to introduce her new friend.

"Grandmamma, I'd like to introduce you to Tora.  Tora saved my life on planet Vegeta, and to reward him I've given him a second chance here.  I'm training him to work at Capsule Corp. with me."  Chichi blinked as she heard the words "saved my life", and eyed the young man very attentively.

"Hmm… he's got a high power level, I can tell.  Maybe with a bit of training…  He's handsome, and polite.  He's perfect for you!"

"Huh?", said Pan, a bit caught off guard.  What was her grandmother insinuating?  That Tora…

"No, no, grandmamma, it's not like that… I mean, he's living with me and all, but just because I can't leave him to himself."

"Of course it isn't…  But Panny," she motioned for her granddaughter to near a bit and whispered, "do remember: your grandfather saved my life too."  This made Pan blink in confusion again.  Tora saved the day by coming a bit closer to the queen and bowing slightly.

"It's a great pleasure to see you, miss Son, err, I mean Chichi.', he corrected as Pan gave him a nudge.  "I can see where Pan got her good looks!", he said.

"Oh, what a charmer!  You're a very kind and gentle person, Tora, I can sense.  Your character is like Goku's a bit.  He's got a heart of gold, but wouldn't hesitate to kill those that pose a threat to those he loves.", replied Chichi, emphasizing the word "love" a bit.  Tora blushed, confirming what she already had presumed.

"Well, grandmamma, we have to go now.  We haven't eaten lunch yet, and I have to train Tora a bit more.  I'll come back to visit you next monday, okay?  Bye bye!"

Chichi called for Goku and asked him what he knew of Tora.

"Well, he used to be a thief, but only because he had no other choice.  He took the opportunity to get a second chance eagerly.  The life saving thing was, well, about a misunderstanding.  Pan was nearly hanged because of a crime neither she nor the boys committed.  In fact, Bulma is coming here to set this straight… yes, Bulma's Queen of Vegeta… anyway, she was about to be hung when Tora decided to steal from King Vegeta, and he ran across Pan.  Something compelled the boy to save her.  You think it's…?"

"Yes.  It's starting already.  We should tell Gohan and Videl.  …Shouldn't we?"

"And give them the chance to kill Pan by separating her from him?  Not a chance I'm gonna tell them.  I know the consequences.  You nearly got killed when your father locked you in your room to keep you away from me, remember?"

Days passed since then.  Pan and Tora trained some more: mathematics and economics.  But that Friday, they realised they still weren't ready at all.

"You say I've got to learn two new languages, some informatics and a whole lot of other stuff in just two days – that's impossible!"

"No it isn't… this is where my little backdoor comes in handy.  I trust it you can fly, being Saiyan?"

"Yes, every child back on Vegeta can fly."

"Okay, then, follow me!", she said, grabbing some capsules and lifting off.  Tora was a bit surprised, but followed her all the same.  Meanwhile, Pan explained to him what she was planning to do, and Tora grew more and more incredulous.  They landed on Dende's lookout.  Mister Popo, Dende's helper ever since the young Namek had become the Guardian, greeted the two.

"Good day, miss Pan.  Who is this young man?", he asked, looking at Tora a bit suspectingly.

"Good day, mister Popo.  This is Tora, one of my friends.  He saved my life.  Is the Chamber of Spirit and Time open?  I'd like to use it.  Just for one day.  I have tons to learn to Tora, and that can't be done in just two days.  I figure in the Chamber, it'll work."

"Sure…", said Mister Popo, unlocking the door to the Chamber, letting the two in.  Pan settled her capsules, containing her computer, some spare clothes, a calendar and dozens of books, while Tora was stunned by the nothingness in the Chamber.

"You say we can pass a year in here, and only have missed a day back on earth?", he asked again.

"Yes.  Now, come here.  We can start on French…"

Meanwhile, Bulma had called Goku again.

"Goku, I'll be arriving tomorrow evening.  You know, I'm really anxious to see you guys back again.  How's Chi?  Is she allright?"

"Well, she is now.  She had to be operated a few days ago, but the doctor was very pleased about the progress she was making.  But she's a strong woman, you know that."

"Yes, I know allright.  It was ever so hard to help her break out of her room to go and marry you.  Anyone else would've died by then, but she didn't.  Say, and how are Seventeen and Eighteen?  Eighteen still as pissed off with Krillin."

"Eh, no… actually, they married a year after you left.  They have a daughter Pan's age called Marron.  Seventeen's being trained by your father to be his successor.  That poor man has been missing you for a long time.  He confessed to me he kept a picture of you in his wallet and on his nightstand.  Annabelle is planning a welcome home party.  Just so you know what to expect when you come home…"

"Heh…  Okay.  Say.  I've gotta go now.  The ship has to be prepared when I near the meteoroid belt later on the day.  See you soon, Goku!"

As soon as Bulma had disconnected, Goku called Gary Briefs to tell him his daughter would arrive the next day, so the party could be thoroughly prepared…

**AN: Another chapter, another day.  I like the newly set trend, so I'll try to keep it up.  As usual, you can say all you want to say in a review.  But don't ruin the fun for others (by solving the little mysteries in the story, for example).  Greetings!**


	8. Warming up

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 7: Warming up

It had been two months since Tora and Pan had gone into the Chamber of Spirit and Time, and Tora's French had become nearly perfect.  Pan had also learnt him how to spar, to get some diversity into the otherwise boring days of learning.  They were in the middle of a sparring session when Pan broke down into a cold fit, unfortunately right in the middle of a barrage of punches.  Tora couldn't halt himself in time and ended up delivering a blow in her stomach, which made her spill the contents of her stomach over him.

"Pan-chan!  Pan-chan, are you allright?", he said as she collapsed.

"C-c-cold… s-sick…"  Tora then noticed the strange colour of her vomit (how could he NOT notice? – DtG) and asked her what she had eaten.

"Spaghetti… uhm… bad?", she stammered in between shivers.  Tora picked her up and carried her to the bed after having removed his soiled shirt.  He turned around, giving Pan the time to put on her PJs, and threw his shirt in the Laundromat.  "B-blankets… warmth…", he heard her stammer, and he hurried to supply the needed items.  Putting his hand on her forehead, he was shocked to find that her temperature had dropped considerately and was facing both a cold shock and a serious inner burn from throwing up.  Guessing his thoughts, she pointed to one of the capsules.  In it, Tora found a complete stock of medicines for anything from a cold to seizures.  He took something to stop diarrhoea, to calm her stomach and a sleeping pill to let her sleep and heal up a bit.  Pan dutifully took the pills, and she fell asleep while Tora revised his business French.  As she fell asleep, Tora went to his sleeping bag as well, wanting to catch some shut-eye as well, but he found himself worrying about his companion all the time.  She obviously had a nightmare, since she called out his name.

"Tora… they're too strong… you've gotta… no… you have to help… their hands… so cold…  Toraaaaaa!"

Half asleep, he stood up and went to her, covering her with his sleeping bag as well.  She didn't seem to notice, and the shivering continued.  He then impulsively laid himself down beside her and put his hands on hers, still worried about her cold body and desperately trying to get some warmth into it again.  It seemed to work: she calmed down enough to sleep peacefully, whispering his name once and a while in dreams.

When Tora woke up the next morning, he found her still asleep soundly.  He carefully stood from her bed and went back to the table, making something nutritious for her, something she could digest in her current state.  She awoke, still weary, but a bit more alive.

"Good morning Pan-chan… here, I made you breakfast!  It's something I learnt to make back on Vegeta.  Extremely healthy and easy to digest."  Pan ate it without complaining, no doubt happy to get some new energy.  She fell asleep again after dinner, while Tora started on his final day of business French.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Goku had become aware of Pan's absence.

"Gohan, do you happen to know where Pan is?  I've tried to call her 4 times, and I've left a message and all, but she wasn't at home any of those times!"

"Huh?  Pan isn't at home?"

"No…  Should I let Goten check?  He's in the neighbourhood anyway…"

"No, maybe she's taken a day off from learning with Tora.  Besides, she could also be too busy to pay attention to her phone…"  Gohan's ki flared from that comment, and Goku corrected himself.  "I mean, too busy studying, Gohan!"

"She had better!  If she didn't answer for some other reason, then I'll have her head, and I don't care if she's my daughter!"

The evening of that day, Tora found Pan in the next phase of food poisoning: extreme heat.  He blushed a deep shade of scarlet as he saw she had kicked all blankets and quilts off her bed and was lying naked, tossing and turning in her sleep.  Sweat glistened on her.  She was calling out to him again, but this time not in an uneasy dream, it seemed.

"Tora… mmm… Tora-kun…  Yeeeees…", she sighed as she obviously sought for his presence next to her.  He felt the urge to go back, but he fought it with all his will.  He would never forgive himself if she woke up with him next to her the next morning, thinking he had taken advantage of her in her weakness.  Sleep washed over him, making him close his eyes.

He awoke with a very satisfying warmth near him.  Still drowsy, he wanted to stretch but found his movements limited – he was lying in Pan's bed again, and they were a bit tangled in one of the blankets.  He tried to get out without waking her up, but she slept too lightly and opened one eye.

"Morning, Tora-kun… won't you sleep a bit longer?…", she murmured before falling asleep again.  He got up and made the both of them breakfast.  Pan woke up when he was about to sit down and eat, sitting up in her bed, frantically searching for something to cover herself with.

"Why were you sleeping next to me just now?", she asked him.  He blushed.

"Well, I fell asleep in my sleeping bag and woke up next to you, maybe I sleepwalked…"

"Yes, could be it…", she said between two spoons of Tora's porridge.  They ate in silence, then Pan remarked: "You're an excellent caretaker.  I feel so much better this morning!"

"Yes, but don't get over-confident.  You'll be as good as new tomorrow, so we can continue my business English, which I'll start today, and informatics.  That, plus I'm looking forward to sparring again.  Studying is just boring!  Well, without you encouraging me to go on, it is…", he said as she raised an eyebrow.  The two of them ate their breakfast, then Pan returned to her bed, picking up a book on the way.

The months passed in the Chamber, and Tora learnt business English, revised both new languages, and started informatics.  He was about to start on p.r. basics when he suddenly collapsed.  Pan dragged him to the bed and tried to put him on it.  He came to his senses when she tucked him in.

"Huh…wha…?", he murmured.  Pan silenced him by putting a finger on his mouth.

"You need some sleep… poor guy, you just sleep and get some rest.  We can start tomorrow.  In fact, we're ahead of my schedule, so we can stop here if you like…"

"No, tomorrow's fine… goodnight…"  Tora fell asleep as sudden as he had collapsed, and suddenly Pan realised she had to sleep on the floor in Tora's sleeping bag – and he was lying on her PJs…  She sighed, knowing she'd just have to deal.  Something inside of her said she should just go and lie down beside him, but she ignored it and read her book until she was in need of sleep as well.  With a quick glance over to Tora, to see if he wasn't awake, she stripped down to her T-shirt and shorts and settled in for the night.

Tora was a bit surprised to wake up the next morning holding his friend.  She seemed to be fast asleep and pretty happy in his arms, so he decided to wait until she woke up and would get out herself – admitting to himself that he, too, was happy holding her.  He closed his eyes and relished the moment while it lasted.  Pan woke up after him, obviously startled.

"Sleepwalking?", he asked without opening his eyes.

"I'm starting to doubt it – seriously", she answered.

"Me too… how many days do we have left?"

"About forty… p.r.?"

"P.R. it is…", said Pan while preparing breakfast.  They ate in silence: both knew the other had enjoyed it, but didn't dare admit that they had liked it themselves.  The tension was beginning to grow to an unbearably heavy atmosphere, nearly visible.  The next forty days were spent in a grave mood.  Tora got the hang of p.r. quickly and was about to start with advanced economics when Mister Popo opened the door and told them the day was up.  Tora capsulated all their stuff and went outside, followed by Pan.  They flew down quickly.

Pan arrived in chaos.  Her mailbox was full, she had five messages on her answering machine and she had to go to her coiffeur badly.  Tora was friendly enough to make her a snack and check her mail as she checked the messages on the tape.  The first one was from Fern.

"Hey Pan, and Tora…  Seventeen told me to call you.  Doctor Briefs told me you can have Monday morning off for some reason I wasn't supposed to tell you… Anyway, have fun with whatever it is you two are doing!"

"Hey Panny," this was obviously Goku, "Bulma's arriving tomorrow evening and we're throwing a big welcoming party at Capsule Corp.  You and Tora are happily invited.  Oh, and Gary has agreed to give you half of the next day off, so you can go to work well rested.  Call me back Panny, your dad's probably a bit worried.  You two have been studying for three days now!"

"Pan!  I just wanted to call to tell you some urgent business has come up for me and the other researchers.  I'm flying to North City tomorrow morning, don't know when I'll be back, but I'll keep in touch.  Well, have fun with Tora!"

Pan sighed.  Her best friend had gone and she hadn't even seen her off!  Not to mention there was a party that evening…  Then it hit Pan.  A party?  That evening?!  She grabbed her purse, took Tora by the arm and ran outside.  She was going party-shopping with him.

**AN: Yes, another chapter…  I hope I didn't rush this TOO much.  Anyway, about the food poisoning: it's based on my own experiences.  I was sick for a week, but considering Pan is Saiyan, I decided to shorten it a bit.  Oh, just so you know, the next chapter will probably contain the infamous lemon.  I'm looking forward to it a bit…  Greetings, y'all!**


	9. Drifting toward each other

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 8: Drifting to each other

Pan ran into Goten at the shopping centre, while he was frantically searching for something to wear.  He seemed very pleased to see her, but didn't seem to feel like coming to her.  Instead, he motioned for Tora to judge his choice of clothing.

"What do you think, Tora?  The black shirt or the dark blue one?"

"Eh, they both look like black to me…", said Tora, never having been asked a question like that.  Pan laughed while she judged her uncle.

"The dark blue one, uncle, definitely the dark blue one."

"Thanks Pan.  Lucky you have a sense of fashion, or poor Tora will look abominable this evening.  By the way, where were you yesterday?  I had to stay in town, came to your place to ask if you had a spare room left, but you weren't there!"

"I was just out, that's all."  Pan said.  Goten raised an eyebrow, obviously not really convinced, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it some more.

"Oh… it's really nice to see you're still alive.  I thought you two had studied yourselves to death!"

"Hey, don't worry, we can take care of ourselves.", said Tora, scratching the back of his head.  "Although I'm really weak and worn out.  Pan sure can tire someone!"  That made Goten blink.

"You didn't…", he said to Pan, which earned him a punch in the side.

"Goten!  We studied throughout the night!  What did YOU think?!"  Goten blushed and sought for words.  Pan laughed and said bye to her uncle as she helped Tora pick out something.  She looked him over.

"Hmm… I think you should wear a tight T-shirt, you know, just to show off your… eh…", said Pan, unconsciously running her tongue over her lips slowly as she searched for the right words, "your improved physique…"  She eyed him again, amazed at how a year's training had made her friend more handsome than he had already been.

"You really think so?  I'll follow your advice.  Like Goten said, I have no taste at all…  This one?", he said, showing her a black stretch T-shirt.

"Perfect!  Now, you should wear a white jacket over that…  This one will do just fine!", she said, walking casually through the aisles of clothing, picking a white jacket with black stitching.  "Or no… let's turn around the colors!  White shirt, black jacket and pants.  Can you search them out, Tora?  I'm going to shop for myself a bit.  I'll be right back, 'kay?"  Tora nodded, wondering what she'd buy for the party.

Twenty minutes later, Pan was back with a few bags.  She paid for Tora's clothes and dragged him to a pizza place.

"Say, Pan, I'd like to go into the forest this afternoon.", he said as they sat down.

"Cool.  Sounds like a good idea.  It's really calm there, and it'll soothe your senses a bit after studying.  You were right, you do seem very tired, and so must I – a little relaxation could do wonders…"  She ordered two large "quarto stagione" pizzas for herself, Tora took three small pepperoni pizzas.  "You'll simply never want to relax any other way anymore.  It's vast, and completely natural – unlike the forests you've known on Vegeta."

"Yeah.  Try eating a few young, juicy twigs when all the trees are carefully monitored.", he sighed.  He had never felt as carefree as he did at that moment.  The pizzas were brought by the waiter, who looked at the two curiously before taking the addition.  Pan smiled and gave the man a very generous tip.  She ate her two pizzas at a very fast pace, while Tora ate his slowly, enjoying the taste.

"Liked them?", asked Pan after he had eaten the last piece.

"Yes, thanks."

"Okay, then we'll go home, put these bags there, and go into the forest.  Or no – I've gotta call dad first.  I still don't know when the party is…"

Gohan was reading his newly bought book, "They were once our enemies – Saiyan rise to glory", when the phone rang.  He didn't feel like picking it up, so he called Videl.

"Videl honey, phone…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point, don't bother leaving your book…", she said sarcastically as she went to the phone.

"Hello, Satan and Son residence… oh, hey dear!  Yes… oh, he was indeed.  The party?  Half past eight, I think.  But to be sure, be there at nine.  Sure… Tora?  Yes, your father told me about him already…  If I'm upset about it?  No… in fact, I think it's very good to see my daughter has taken a liking to someone… sure, it's not like that…  Really not?  Hah, just you wait…  Okay, see you tonight dear!"  She put down the receiver and went to her husband.

"Did she tell you where she was yesterday?"

"No.  Why should she?  She's a Son, you know.  Goten sometimes disappears for days on end!  And you used to fly off to me every day, leaving your mother behind to worry, remember?  She said she's going to the lake with Tora.  The one where you taught me how to fly, remember?"  Gohan worried more and more about it.  "Gohan, let it go already.  She's growing up into a beautiful, responsible, independent woman.  You've got to let her go sometime…"

"Yes, but why does it have to feel like I'm losing my little girl?  Besides, she doesn't even know this Tora guy!", he said, putting down his book.

"She does.  Remember how we instinctively liked each other?  We sensed each other's character.  Besides, hasn't Goku given her the thumbs-up the other day?  If he doesn't see any harm in it, why should you?"

"I guess you're right… but still, if he takes advantage of her, I'm going to kill him!"

Tora took in the beauty of the forest gladly.  He couldn't believe his eyes: he ran his hands over the branches, smelled the scent of the hundreds of flowers on one of the open spaces in the forest, and when she took him to a rock that overlooked the lake, he nearly didn't dare to breathe.

"It's all so beautiful!  Now I know why you told me about this – it's breathtaking!"

"Yes… unfortunately, there's so little of this beauty left.  Goku supports a nature preservation plan, but I think it's too late already – most of the forest is gone by then…"

"I'd hate to see that happen!", said Tora, sitting on the edge of the rock, enjoying the view.  Pan lay down on her back, looking at the clouds: Tora quietly went to lie down beside her.  "How very soothing…", he said as he started to fall asleep.

"Let's get some rest.", said Pan as she drifted off as well.  She dreamt of clouds, and of swimming in the lake.  In her dreams, she and Tora were more, so much more.  Every night in the Chamber, ever since her illness, she had dreamt of him.  She had been very disappointed to wake up alone in her bed, but found comfort in the fact that Tora was near her.  She felt happy since she had met him.  There was something gnawing on her from the inside, however, something that urged her to explore a dark and unknown corner of her heart.  It had to do with Tora, she knew it, but what?  What was it that made her feel attracted to him?

Tora, in his dreams, dreamt of his past.  How lonely and cold the days had been on Vegeta.  He had only known Fern, and their friendship was strong.  But then the spaceship had landed and Pan had come out: it had changed his life.  He had gotten another chance.  She had fed him, clothed him, given him an honest job, given him friendship: in a way, she had saved his life as he had saved hers.  And now Tora started to get the feeling they were about to give each other something else, something unknown to the both of them.  It scared him, but fascinated him beyond belief.  He had instinctively felt the need to take care of her, just like she had.  He knew the "sleepwalking" hadn't been just that.  He felt it, just like he felt things were about to change.

They woke up from their nap when Pan's watch beeped.

"Six already?!  Boy, what is it with this place, does it have some magical characteristics or something?!", she said to no one in particular.  Tora rose to his feet, brushing dust off his clothes.

"Well, we should head back to the road, shouldn't we?  Eat, get a shower, go to the party…"

"Yes.  You just wait and see what I've bought!  You'll not believe your eyes."

"If you make me any more curious, I'll not be able to wait…", said Tora with a grin.  He had seen himself in the mirror as he had tried on his clothes.  He would look handsome enough to make every woman faint.  A quick glance over to Pan made him realise she had been looking at him all the while.  He smiled.

"Yeah, but you'll just have to deal.  I want to surprise you."

"Okay.  The more mysterious you are now, the more I'll like it!"

AN: It turns out I had more to type than I thought, so the infamous lemon will be next chapter (the party!) and maybe it'll even be an extra long chapter as well.  Thanks again to all you faithful reviewers, especially to Parron_de_gekke_meid because she has reviewed every single chapter.  And as always, anyone can and may drop comments/questions/random kawaiiness in a review.  Greetings!  (And see you soon for… the lemon!)


	10. Pure emotions

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 9: Pure emotions

Warning: This is… the lemon!  If you cannot handle that, skip the chapter.  Those who can stand to read it, hope you like it!

Tora stood at the front door, waiting a bit impatiently for Pan to join him so the two of them could leave for Bulma's welcoming party.  He looked at his watch again: 21:15.  They were definitely late.

"Pan, your father will start to worry by now…", he said as he saw her rush down the stairs, take her coat and purse, and run to the car.  He smiled and sat down next to her as she sought for her keys.  "I got them, you gave them to me to avoid having to search your purse."

"Thanks.  Now, let's hurry!  We're lucky it's just in Capsule Corp., only five minutes there…"

They arrived last.  Pan capsulated her car, as she saw no other cars around, and went inside.  Videl came running to the two as they entered.

"Hey Pan, Tora, come with me!  Bulma isn't here yet, she went to Goku first, Chichi and him are gonna be here any minute.  We're planning on surprising her…  Goku called her this morning, telling her that there wasn't going to be a party after all.  By the way, your father was worried sick about you."  Tora blinked in the darkness hiding the waiting friends.  Pan chuckled.

"Tora told me so.  By the way…"

"Introduce us to each other when the lights are on, otherwise it'll have no use, won't it Tora?"

"I'm sure you look most beautiful, miss Videl, and that Pan takes after you…"  Suddenly, someone shushed them all.  Goku's car had stopped in front of the building.  A conversation was heard faintly.

"The laboratory is still open, it seems", said Chichi.

"Dad hasn't changed a bit then: still working all the way through the night!", came a different female voice – Bulma's, Pan realised.  The door opened, and Goku and Chichi stepped in.

"Doctor Briefs?", he shouted, a secret sign for the inventor to come out of the lab and go to his daughter.

"Dad, put on the light, I can't see where you are."  The doctor flicked a switch and suddenly, to Bulma's surprise, she saw the room was filled with her friends and family.

"Surprise!  Welcome back, Bulma!", everyone shouted.  Bulma was obviously touched by the attention.

"You guys shouldn't have!  Goku, Chi, you planned for this, didn't you?"

"Actually, we didn't do it alone.  Not only Gary and Annabelle helped, but Eighteen and Krillin lended us a hand as well."  Eighteen curtsied, mumbling a very humble "It was nothing".

"But enough of these thank-yous and stuff", stated Goku in an amused tone, "let's party!"

After a while, most of the partiers were a little drunk – Goten had happily given the cocktails a "new ingredient" so they became twice as strong, which he himself enjoyed the most.  Pan had tasted it right away and had complimented her uncle with it.

"Great one, uncle, and very original!"  However, neither she nor Goten could suppress a few chuckles when they saw Videl pinch Gohan in the ass.  Goten had noticed Pan's sudden change of mood – she had drunk some glasses as she, Goten and Tora had observed the others – and Tora's trouble to walk straight amusedly and was scheming to get a laugh with them as well.  He decided to get them to dance, just to see if their drunk state would make them go all lovey-dovey over each other as well.  He went to the DJ and asked him to play a slow.  Pan had no idea of the set-up and asked Tora if he wanted to dance.

"Sure, Pan-chan…", he said as he took her hand and led her outside, onto the dance floor.  He gently held her close to him, admiring just how beautiful she was in the light of the moon, and taking her proximity in with all his senses.  Her scent made his mind slip, and he found himself pulling her even closer.  Pan, meanwhile, had looped her arms around his neck and was enjoying the dance as much, if not more, than her partner.  She hadn't expected herself to react that strongly to his appearance, his closeness.  As he pulled her closer, she made sure to use the opportunity to take his scent in, and found her instincts gradually take control.  When the dance ended, they didn't even notice the others anymore.

"You dance really good.", said Pan, too charmed by him to even realise what she was saying.  Tora didn't notice, but leaned into her and kissed her, pushing whatever reason the two of them had left away to replace them with blind desire.  Pan eagerly started to kiss him back when she was lifted.  When they stood in front of the building, in silence, she decapsulised the car and drove back to the house without caring about anything else but getting there as fast as possible.  Tora ki blasted the lock, not even bothering to think about the key, and carried a shivering Pan to her room, put her on the bed.

"Take off the dress, it's too nice-looking on you to be torn.", he said as he took off his jacket and T-shirt.  Pan nearly tore it off anyway, but managed to leave it in one piece.  Her emotions were raging, her breath was ragged, her body ready for what was to come.  She motioned for him to come, knowing she's jump on him if he didn't hurry.  He neared her, tail flailing wildly, pushed her onto the bed and quickly positioned himself.  In one liquid motion, he entered her.  Pan screamed, but was immediately soothed as he started thrusting into her, roughly, and kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulders.  She knew what he was about to do and braced herself , moving her hand over his shoulder, wiping his hair away from the spot where she'd mark him.  They both bit at the same time, eagerly tasting each others blood.  Trunks sped up his thrusts, driven mad by her scent and the lingering savour of her blood.  The two entwined legs and tails as they felt they were close to exploding.  Trunks nearly howled in delight as he let all care go and gave in to the pleasure flooding his senses.  Pan came right after him, screaming his name as she felt everything but Trunks and herself fade.

The both of them lay limp and satisfied in each others arms, regaining their senses a bit.  Pan was first to speak.

"My dad is going to have us both killed."

"He won't", replied Trunks.  He looked at her, realising what they had just done, and added: "I love you too much to have you taken away from me, or me from you."

"I love you too.  I love you enough to bond myself to you for the rest of my life."  Tora wrapped his arms around her again as she kissed him.  She's such a sweet kisser, he thought, before they started to make love again – taking their time to do everything properly.

Gohan awoke the next morning remembering little from the party – he didn't even recall being brought home by Seventeen.  Videl was awake already, but not too long, he assumed from the warm but empty space next to him.  He propped himself up a bit, knowing she had gone to get them breakfast.

"Here it is – eggs, bacon, everything the hungry and still tired mind needs to fully wake up and get new energy from!", said Videl happily as she got back under the cover.

"Why the good mood?  Was it something I did yesterday evening?"

"You acted all romantic all of a sudden… you carried me to bed…"

"Yes…", he said, getting the romantic feeling back a bit, "I just don't let you know how much I love you enough!"

"It was really sweet though.  Not that we were the only ones: I recall your father dancing with Chichi in mid-air.  Heck, even Pan and Tora slowed at a certain point!"  Gohan just grumbled to that, not wanting to spoil the feeling of the moment.  Videl decided to let it rest and brought up something else.  "Remember what happened about twenty years ago?"

"Yeah, like it was yesterday…", said Gohan, cuddling up to his wife.  "I don't remember what made you fall off that building, but I do remember me diving down after you and catching you a few feet above the ground…"

"Yes, and then we started going out… the best feeling I ever had!"

"But then, your father found out, and he locked you away…"

"Yes, I became sick by having to miss you!"

"…and then I snuck away, freed you, and we eloped (sp?) and…"  Gohan suddenly grew quiet.  He remembered the party, and more specifically, the way Pan had danced with Tora.  He had danced that way with Videl before, and that had led to their bonding.

"And nine months later, Pan was born.", concluded Videl.  Then, she too thought of the slow.  "History has a tendency to repeat itself, doesn't it?"

"He saved her life, and they went to live together, they…  Why haven't I seen before?!"  He thought of what Goku had said.  "Dad was right when he said "I saved Chichi's life too once": he knew.  He saw it and he realised before me.  But that means…"  Gohan got out of bed and dressed, a fierce look in his eyes.  "I'm going to pay our daughter a visit."

"Gohan, don't!", screamed Videl, but he didn't hear her anymore, he was long gone.

Tora awoke feeling renewed.  He wasn't at all surprised to find himself in Pan's room, with Pan still lying next to him, but what he was surprised of was that he felt something tingle in his mind.

"Pan?  Pan-chan, wake up, it's morning!"

"Mmh?  Morning already?  Okay, let's wake up…"  She got out of bed and went to take a shower.  When she returned, fully clothed, her lover was still naked.  "Tora, you'd better get something on you as well, as I refuse to make breakfast for a naked guy…"

"Why Pan, I thought you'd like to have me for breakfast!", he said, grinning evilly as he stretched.

"No thanks, I had a pretty good meal when we got back from the party."  She went downstairs, leaving Tora to take a shower and get dressed.  When he came downstairs, he was met by the best-looking breakfast he had ever seen.

"Pan, do you expect me to get all this finished?"

"Nope.  But since we have three fridges with food that's nearly spoilt… it's going to get thrown in the garbage anyway.  Grab what you want.  Oh, and remember we have to go to work this afternoon… wait a while.", she said as the phone interrupted the conversation.  "Hello, Pan Son.  Hey mom!  …Huh?  He what?  Yes… Okay…  Oh no… I understand… yes.  We'll cloak, he won't find us… bye!"  She turned to Tora, who didn't look surprised at all.

"Gohan found out, and he's coming here to spare no one, right?"

"Yep.  Mom told me to go to gramps, she said he can probably understand… C'mon, we'll have to go cloaked.  Here, in this car…", she said as she decapsulised a yellow and green van that said "Flower delivery service – South City" on the sides.  "Get in, he won't know it's us…"

They left via the road behind the house, and drove slowly to the "palace".  Goku had been notified of their coming, and was aware of the reason as well.  He waited for Pan already.

"Gramps, dad's going to kill me!", she sobbed as she ran to him.  Goku comforted her.

"He isn't, not as long as I'll live!  We'll talk this over with your dad, and he won't harm you or Tora."  He brought them inside, to the dining room.  "You're probably hungry, aren't you?"  Pan nodded and ate the food Chichi had cooked for them.  Tora rolled his eyes – they had left their breakfast, and now she was eating here – but Goku grinned.  "You'll learn, Tora, that if there's one thing that makes us Sons famous, it's our appetite!  We're on nearly every restaurant's black list since we eat them out of house and home on family dinners… especially Goten and I!"  He motioned for Tora to sit down as well as Chichi brought in more delicious-looking things.

"Chichi, aren't we asking too much of you?  I mean…"

"Nonsense!", she replied, "It's always so nice to be able to cook for someone beside me and Goku!"  She went back to the kitchen to bring Goku his food, and after a while, they all sat quietly at the table eating breakfast.  When they were done, the maid knocked the door.

"Mister Gohan is here, sir, to see you."

"Wait a minute!", he addressed the servant.  "Chichi, take Pan and Tora to the kitchen for a while.  Mary-anne, you can let Gohan in now…"  Goku mentally braced himself, for it was going to be a tough battle – one he had never faced before: the battle of a father for his daughter…

**AN: It's done!  I don't think I can update tomorrow, but I will try.  Week vacation is nearly over, so I'll try to update every two days from now on.  Any questions/remarks/criticism?  Review and tell me what you think.  Oh yeah, please forgive me if the lemon is too much (whatever you think), I am not used to writing them…  Greetings!**


	11. Temper Vs Love

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 10: Temper vs. love

Gohan came in, his face almost scarlet.  The maid, too scared of him to close the door, was nowhere to be found.  Goku went to his eldest son, but stopped as he saw nothing but cold hate in his eyes.

"Goku, is she here?", he asked.

"Who?  Who are you looking for, Gohan?"

"Pan, and that "protégé" whom she loves so much", said Gohan, spitting out the words.  Goku started to worry, so he mentally said to Chichi to let her mask her ki too.

\Chi, dear, he's out of his mind… who knows what he'll do!/  She nodded to the others as she, too, lowered her power very slowly.

"Look, Gohan, I'm not letting you leave before you explain.  Fully!  And tell me why this or that makes you angry."

"She… and that no-good bastard Tora… were dancing at the party yesterday… and the way they danced, predicted… they mated… and I recognised that… he must have made Pan mate, must have forced her… and she was too stupid to resist…  I'm gonna kill them, kill them BOTH!", shouted Gohan, only able to mutter loose parts of phrases at a time.  Goku now started to fear for his own life, would he find out that they were there.  He braced.  Suddenly, Chichi's voice resounded in his head.

\Goku, dear, they want to come out and talk to Gohan.  Pan says she can convince him she wasn't forced to anything, and I find her proof rather… convincing…  Can she?  I mean, she has you and Tora to protect her/

\Sure… but I'm not sure me and Tora would be able to hold him off long/

Gohan was surprised when he saw Pan and Tora emerge from the kitchen, but his temper got the best of him, and he charged at them.

"Stop!", yelled Pan, her voice very commanding, and Gohan compelled, as surprised as he was.  "I want you to listen to what we have to say, and to see what I have to show you, before you judge.  Tell us what you have against our mating."

"You've met six days ago!", screamed Gohan, very mad again.

"That's true to you, but not to us two.  Remember we were gone day before yesterday?  We were in the Chamber of Spirit and Time.  We've met six days ago, but know each other for over a year.  Any other objections?"

"You're eighteen, goddammit!"

"No, I'm nineteen and Tora is twenty.  And even if I was, I'd be my own person.  Besides, when you let me live on my own, you knew I would mate sooner or later."

"You were used by him, don't you see?  He just wanted to have you and knew what the combination of the full moon and alcohol would do to your mind."

"Now, I didn't know about that, and neither did Tora.  We were both affected and, yes, we mated in a state of nearly animalistic lust.  But…"  Gohan could easily see her hesitation and neared her.

"What, you little bitch?  Out of words?"  This was answered by Tora, with a punch to the stomach that left Gohan dazed.  Now Tora was the one who was filled with rage.

"NO ONE talks that way about Pan!  Not even, and especially not, her father!"

"So what?  You just mated her to be sure you could stay here…", said Gohan, getting up from the floor.  Pan nodded to Tora, and the both of them bared their shoulders.  Gohan was stupefied.  The both of them were not marked once, but twice.

"Dad, why would we have bonded twice if we didn't truly love each other?  We're together forever now: you know there's only one way to break this bond.  Are you prepared to kill me?  Are you prepared to be the reason for me to kill myself?  Are you prepared to face gramps and grandma, mom and Terence, Goten, Seventeen, all the others?  …Or are you prepared to give in and let us be happy?!"

"I… I have no other choice…", he muttered.  Suddenly, Videl came in.

"I sensed him coming here, he must have caught my thoughts when I hoped you were safe."  Videl hugged her daughter and Tora, smiling happily, then turned to Gohan.  "You're an idiot, Gohan Son, and you know it!  Don't you remember fighting my father?  It'll always have the same result: fathers end up having to give up their daughters, mothers end up being more tolerant.  Now you go back home and learn to live with it.  Pan… we'll talk later, okay?"

"'Kay.  Tora… What do you say we go over to Capsule Corp. and get Seventeen and Fern out of there for a healthy meal?"

"Sounds good!  Thanks for the delicious breakfast, Goku, Chichi.  We must be going now, or we're late for lunch.  Oh, and Chichi… is it okay with you if we come back on Saturday?  You cook a mean meal!"

"You'll become a Son yet!", said Chichi as she waved them off.  Gohan looked up to his mother, who had a look of authority on her face.  "As for you, Gohan Son, we're having a talk about mating and over-reacting – especially over-reacting – right now!"

Seventeen was happy he was treated to lunch by his friend again.  She had danced with him at the party, but Tora seemed to be the one who got lucky, judging by their holding hands.

"Hey Tora," said Fern all of a sudden, "was that a glimpse of a mark I saw there?  …Oh, do tell, did you make her happy?"  Tora blushed, but Pan reassured him mentally.

\You have a very straightforward friend… Go on, they'll find out sooner or later…/  Tora hesitantly showed them the marks, as did Pan.  Seventeen made a disappointed face.

"Oh, and I always thought I would be the lucky one… but hey, if he's half as suited for you as I am, he'll make sure you're happy.  So, how did Gohan take it?  Gone ballistic, I bet."

"Not far from the truth.  He was angry to the point he wanted to kill us both."  Seventeen grinned.

"He didn't get too far in killing you.  Goku saved the day?"

"Nope, Videl and Chichi did.  I'm lucky my mom and grandmother are humans.  They think rationally.  Goten does too, sometimes.  He takes after Chichi…"

"Speaking of Goten, he had been in the lab every single day!", said Seventeen.  "Why, you ask?  It's the little stoleaway maid.  He's checking on her every day."

"Say, didn't he…?", asked Tora.

"He… oh dear!"  She took out her cell phone and dialled  Goku's number.  "Hello gramps.  Did you know about Goten?  …Yes, the stoleaway.  He saved her life, remember?… Yes he did.  I'm just warning you.  He's checking on her every day.  You think…?  Okay.  But you warn her.  Bye!"  She turned back to her friends.  "How is the stoleaway girl anyway?  I haven't heard of her ever since Gohan told gramps…"

"She's recovering slowly.  Poor girl was very tired, stressed, and seriously underfed.  Bulma hasn't seen her yet…  Goten!", shouted the android as he saw the prince pull.  "Hey man, how is that girl of yours?"

"Hey Juunana…  Pan!  Tora!  What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're here to get our friends out of the Corporation for a while before we all become mindless slaves to Dr. Briefs again…  How IS that maid of yours anyway?"

"She's not my maid…  Anyway, Doc Briefs said she should awake soon.  Oh, by the way, Gohan's temper flared this morning.  A lot.  I got the feeling you two were the reason of it."  Goten looked his niece over, and noticed she was holding Tora's hand.  He smiled: he had guessed they would get together sooner or later.

"Well, uh…", Tora started.  He was cut off by Fern, who had guessed his friend was too shy to say it out loud.

"They mated last night and Gohan found out somehow."

"Oh…", said Goten, not in the least surprised.  Pan and Tora looked at him questioning.  "What?  It was obvious where you two were going last night!  That, plus I was the one who asked the DJ to play that song….", he added with a very evil grin.

"Goten Son!  You are so evil!", said Pan with a very angry look on her face.  Goten sweat dropped, but Pan smiled at him genuinely.  "Thanks for that!  Now, what would you like to eat?"

Meanwhile, Gohan was being taught about Saiyan bonds by his mother.  Still very edgy because of all the excessive adrenaline in his veins, he listened half-heartedly to his mother – until she mentioned what could have happened.

"Gohan, if you had killed Pan, Tora would have killed you and committed suicide after that.  If you had killed Pan, she would have done the same.  If you would have forbidden her to see him before, the both of them would have died.  They still can die if they're away from each other…"

"Is that why you never forbade me to see Videl?", he asked, very much confused.  He realised what he had nearly done.

"Yes, it is.  You know that Saiyans bond when a guy saves a girl, or vice versa?"  Gohan nodded, hearing Videl's voice in his head again, telling him how he had saved her life, like she had told him that morning.  "Well, after they have bonded, they may not be separated.  The bond that's formed will make their hearts slow down until they stop beating if the couple is far apart.  The further away from each other, the faster they die.  Videl became sick too after her father locked her away from you.  Well, Pan would have as well.  Now, once a Saiyan couple mates, the bond becomes stronger.  There's nothing stronger than the link between mated Saiyans.  You know that, if I had died in that operating room, your father would have killed himself?  He had the knife laying on his nightstand…"

"Mom, is that true?!", asked Gohan, seriously disturbed by the idea.

"Yes…  Anyway, the mating also means, well, making the girl pregnant.  And since Pan and Tora mated twice…"

"Twins?!", shouted Gohan.

"Now Gohan, don't over-react…", warned Chichi.

"Oh…  This will take a lot of 'getting used to'…  I'm going to be a grandfather, great…", sighed Gohan, a bit sarcastical.

**AN:  Hey…  Sorry, I'm actually very busy for school (senior year – university in the prospect) so I think I'm going to make a new promise.  I solemnly swear to update every weekend from now on.  Oh, \…/ is mental communication.  You faithful T/P readers know that mated Saiyans have that ability.  Oh, and I promise that it'll become very rushed soon… not that I like the prospect of rushing the story a bit.  But we have a well-prepared G/B coming up, and there's still the unsolved mystery I created in the prologue…  -grins evilly-  See you soon!  Any comments may be dropped in a review.  Thanks to all those trusting readers that review my every chapter…  Greetings from the busy world of stressing out –sigh-**


	12. Come to terms with everything

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 11: Come to terms with everything

"Tora, you and Pan will work together.  I take it she has prepared you well enough?"

"You can rest assured, doctor Briefs, she's taken care of me…", he said with a mental wink to his love.  Pan blushed – Tora had such an ambiguous thing in front of her employer.  Fortunately for her, the doctor didn't see their sign language.

"Tora, you can sit here, opposite to Pan.  Pan, just put him in charge of responding to the outgoing orders, so you can concentrate on managing the incoming ones."  He motioned to an empty desk, and Tora saw that he indeed sat opposite to Pan.  "All the lines are indicated.  You're on line 5, Pan's on line 6."

"Doctor, may I ask why the office is this small?  I mean, this IS the HQ of Capsule Corp."

"Well, we have small offices all across the world.  Better to have ten thousand offices that work right then only one hundred that aren't functioning properly.  This is the HQ, yes, but not of the whole network.  You see, we have district HQs that covers all the offices and labs and factories of one area, that's a hundred offices and about ten labs and factories per district HQ.  All the district HQs are covered by this one, the main HQ.  And, also the district HQ for South City.  Well, I'd like to explain further," the older man said as he took a quick glance at his watch, "but it's time you two started working."

Work pretty much consisted of answering phone calls and typing letters to confirm orders that had been placed.  He had to mail every order that was placed to one of the five factories – Pan had explained which factory made what when she saw he was in obvious need of explanation.  He was very satisfied of his work, and sent an occasional mental kiss to Pan when she sent him one.  Suddenly, Bulma entered the office.

"Hello Pan, hey Tora… is Gary in?"

"Doctor Briefs?  He's in his office, I'll let him know you're here…", said Tora as he picked up the receiver and pushed a button.  After having told the doctor, he nodded in her direction.  "Go on in, Bulma."

"Thank you…  Say, you two seemed to enjoy yourselves at the party yesterday.", Bulma said to Pan, winking.  Pan blushed and Tora hid himself behind his computer again.

"You too.  Well, I don't remember you looking crossed, anyway.", replied Pan, a bit surprised because Bulma knew.  \My thoughts were elsewhere…/, she said to Tora.

\Damn right they were!  And damn lucky for me, too/, he answered.  Bulma had gone, and they went to work again, occasionally glancing at each other.

"It's weird, isn't it?", said Gary in comment to Bulma's amazement to the obvious bond between Pan and Tora.  "Well, as long as they do their work properly, I don't see any problems…"

"I bet Gohan went haywire.", whispered Bulma, very much sunk in thought.  "Anyway, I came here to ask you about the stoleaway Gohan and Goten found.  Where is she anyway?"

"She's in the rejuvenation tank in the lab.  She's had the best doctors of South City take care of her, and Goten has checked up on her every day – he was the one that saved her by his quick thinking."

"He did?  Ah, I'll thank him for that as soon as I've seen her."  She relaxed a bit.  "So, how've things been, dad?  I still can't believe I've been gone for so long!  Goku barely seems to have aged, but Chi's hair turned grey… and Mom!"

"Yes… a lot has changed.  After you left, your mom aged very quickly, and so did I – on the outside, mind you!  Oh, and if you didn't guess, the little kid that was running around last night is Terence, Gohan's son."

"Gohan's son?!  Wow, hasn't he been the active Saiyan…"  She was disturbed by a phone call.  When she opened the cell phone, Goku's face appeared.

"Goku!  Yes, you can tell me…  Goten saved that girl, I know…  Huh?  Pan… uh-huh…  I know already… wait a minute, you're not insinuating…  Okay, okay, I'll keep it in mind… yes, thanks for letting me know.  Oh?… tell Chichi I'd be delighted!  Yes, of course… plus I'd like to talk to everyone a bit more.  Tomorrow evening?  Sure…  Bye!"

"I take it it was bad news?", asked doctor Briefs.  Bulma nodded and sighed as she put her phone away.

"That was Goku.  Apparently, he has reason to believe that Goten's bonding to the maid because he saved her.  Well, that, and Chichi's invited me to dinner now she has the chance to.  …That's one of the things I missed most.  The casual dinners, the nice conversations…  I remember Gohan bringing Videl once, when they were just friends.  Poor girl was no match for the Saiyan appetite…  Anyway, I'd better be going, now hadn't I?"

"Sure… oh, before I forget to tell you, Eighteen asked if you would like to go to the beach tomorrow.  She said she'd call you."

"I'll think about it.  Don't have much else to do.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Mom cook a bit.  Our new Saiyan handyman has the characteristic appetite and she can't manage alone…"

"Bye!", said the elderly man as his daughter walked out of his office.  He settled back and shook his head, silently wishing he was able to have seen her during those twenty years…

Tora was never happier to go home.  His head hurt from the constant thinking, and his stomach pleaded to be filled.  He thought of the gigantic meal he was going to prepare – or have prepared, if Pan was up to it – to compensate for all that brain work.

\Planning on feeding yourself to death, cute stuff?/, sounded Pan's voice in his head.  They walked to the parking lot, holding hands, she decapsulised her car and got in, followed by Tora.  She sped home – she wasn't really set on a light meal either, she realised, and dismissed it as her Saiyan side.  \Oh, a good meal never killed anyone, so why not, I guess… after all, we need energy for later on…/

\Ooh, and what'll be my dessert?  I hope it's ice cream, or you – or better yet, ice cream and you!/, spoke Tora in her head.  She smiled and embraced him.

"I wanted to do this all day…", she sighed as Tora stroked her back tenderly.  "Though mental conversation is a good alternative.  Don't think I didn't see what you were thinking of when you were working on that last order…"  She got loose from him and started on dinner, swishing her tail.  Tora grinned as she ran through what little food there was left in the fridges: he had quickly put the left breakfast away when they had entered – and aired the house, it has stank like hell.  Fifteen minutes later, they were both eating.  Tora ate very fast and finished after only five minutes.  Pan ate a bit slower and took ten minutes.

"So, what to do now?  …Isn't that a bit early?", she said amusedly as she caught Tora's thoughts.  "Want to go camping?  I hear the lakeside is beautiful at sunrise… and we can go skinny-dipping!", she said.  Tora got the idea and nodded very eagerly.

"What are we still waiting for?  Let's pack!!"

Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Goten was staring at the regeneration tank in which the girl lay silently.  He had felt very responsible for her well-being ever since he had put her inside the tank.  Fear of her dying when he was away did trouble him in his dreams, and he found himself longing to sit in that chair staring at the bubbling liquid inside the tank…  Around his neck, he wore a chain on which a piece of limestone hung, from the rock he had found on planet Vegeta.  He touched it every other minute, feeling something near electric surge through him.  He sighed and rose from his seat, his stomach grumbling again.  A quick flash of Pan's ki showed him she had passed the lab very fast, and judging by the following flash, Tora was with her.

"She's the perfect match for that guy, it seems.  He's a free man, with no limits, and totally unconventional, while she's a nice girl with a whole lot of attitude…  Ah, she's lucky with him… I wish I had someone to be lucky with."  He was about to leave and go grab a snack when the regeneration machine bleeped loudly.  A computerised voice warned him:

"Patient awakening."

Goten grabbed his phone and called the doctor, warning him of it.  A few moments later, the doctor and Bulma rushed inside.

"When did the machine bleep?"

"Just a few minutes ago…  I guess I'll go now.  She's awake, my task is done…"

"Yes, thanks Goten…  Now, let's see…"  Goten took one quick peek at the machine as the doctor pushed buttons and the machine bleeped in response.  Then he went outside, sighing as he got into his car and drove off.

Meanwhile, on the inside, the machine opened.  The doctor got the oxygen mask off of the girl's face.  She coughed as she took in her first breath of the earth's air.

"It's her… it's Bra!  Bra, dear, why did you run away?"  She sobbed as she embraced her daughter.  Bra, however, didn't seem to pay attention to it, as she looked around and asked her mother and the doctor in a hoarse voice:

"Where is he?  Where is that man?!"

**AN: What a cliffhanger!  Again, another chapter and a promise well kept.  Next weekend, I'll have another chapter.  What'll happen to Bra and Goten?  And what about the age difference?  Find out soon (I hope).  As always, comments and questions in a review.  Thanks to all those that keep on reading my story, and toodles!**


	13. You can't run away or can you?

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 12: You can't run away… (or can you?)

"That man?  Who are you talking about, Bra?", said Bulma, very confused and overly happy at the same time.

"The man with the spiky black hair, who caught my stone!  He's the one that'll save me!"  She blinked.  "Where am I?  Where has the ship taken me to?!"

"You're on Earth, my dear," interrupted doctor Briefs, "and I am your grandfather, your mother's father…  Goten brought you here when he landed."

"Goten?  Is he the man who caught my stone?"

"I don't know, dear, but the poor boy has been worried about you.  He sat here every day!  …Now, dad, can you put her up for the night?  I'll come and pick her up tomorrow…"

"No, where is he?  I need to speak to him NOW!", shouted Bra, now almost in a state of hysteria.

"Now, now, dear, that's no way to talk to your mother…  Here, this'll calm you.  You need your rest, Bra…", said doctor Briefs as he gave her a drink.  She gulped it down in one smooth motion, but then fell into her grandfather's arms – obviously tranquillised.

"Dad, why'd you do that?!", shouted Bulma as she followed him inside of Capsule Corp.

"She isn't in a state to be reasonable right now.  Goku said he thought Goten was bonding to her, right?  Well, she obviously is.  She won't be very reasonable for a while… the bond might still be fragile enough to be suppressed, if not broken, by the right treatment.  I'll give her something to contain her emotions… yes…", he mumbled as he laid the sleeping child down on one of the guest beds and tucked her in.  "She'll be as meek as a lamb!"

"I hope so, because Goku's probably going to insist on me bringing her with me tomorrow, and I'll bet you Goten's there as well.  I don't want her bonding to a man that's so much older then her!"

"Will be taken care of, dear…", said the doctor as his daughter left.  He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl: she couldn't help it either.  Reluctantly, he prepared one of the IV's for her.  "Sorry, Bra, dear…", he whispered as he punctured her skin with the needle.

The next morning, Pan found herself waking up in Tora's arms.  He pretended not to be awake when he felt her move, but she easily caught him opening one eye.

"Good morning, dear…", he whispered in her ear as she sat up and he followed suit.

"And a very good morning to you too!", she answered, kissing him.  The kiss quickly would have led to other things, if they weren't interrupted by her cell phone.  She reluctantly let go of him and answered it.  A very stressed out Goten appeared on screen.

"Hey Panny… sorry to disturb you and Tora, but…"

"Hey, how'd you know?!", she said, surprised.  Either her uncle had become a mind reader, either he'd seen them leave the night before and put two and two together.

"Your ki's flared so much last night, I figured… well, I figured.  Anyway, I've just gotten a phone call from Gramps.  He says he thinks I'm bonding to that girl I found in the spaceship!  Not only that, he's told Bulma the same thing…  What'll she think I did?!  I mean, that girl is only sixteen or so!"

"Whoa, calm down.  I've gotta be at Capsule Corp. in an hour, so I don't have much time to talk.  Why don't we have lunch?  You can tell me everything then, 'kay?"

"Okay, sure thing… speaking of work, I've gotta get going too.  Missy gave me the day off yesterday, but today it's work work work in the training centre."

"See you at noon, at the usual place!"  Pan put down the phone and got up to get dressed.  Tora did too, but not before having taken a quick dip into the cold lake.  She chuckled as his hair stuck to his forehead and completely covered his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you like seeing me do that?", he commented as she grinned when he got dressed.

"Because I do, perhaps?  Now, let's go.  We still have to get changed!"

Goten sat at the table where he and Pan were used to have lunch, in a place that was right between Capsule Corp and the Son and Daniels Training Centre for Saiyans and Demi-Saiyans, which was most of the time referred to as the "Son and Daniels" or just as the "training centre".  He sighed and fidgeted with his limestone pendant again while waiting for his niece, loving the feeling of the electricity surging through him.  He had drifted off in thoughts enough not to notice Pan arriving, followed by Tora.

"Hey Goten!  Are you still among the living?"  She chuckled as he blinked in surprise.  "Hope you don't mind if I brought Tora with me… after all, he needs food fit for a Saiyan too."

"Hey, he's your guy, so I won't argue.  Thank god you mated a guy who has a healthy appetite!!", he said mockingly, which was answered with a playful push.

"Okay, spill it", she said once they ate.

"Well, Goku called me this morning.  He said that he saw reason to believe I'm bonding to the maid from Vegeta.  He had called Bulma already… and now I'm just so damn ashamed of even having cared!"

"Well, don't be.  Actually, I called Goku because Seventeen mentioned you saving her life.  Yeah, but suppose you are bonding to that girl… what then?  I mean, just sitting with her, being concerned is nothing serious, but what of it now that she's awake?  You're lucky you don't have the full moon to put you in any kind of frenzy.  But what if you're bonding to her and Bulma takes her back to Vegeta?  You know you're going to die if it's true!  I'm sure Gramps said it to Bulma to make sure neither of you dies anywhere in the process."

"Oh… hadn't looked at it that way…", said Goten as he downed his drink and got up.  "Well, I've gotta go.  The teenage class is scheduled for this afternoon…"  He sighed.  "I hope they don't try to seduce me again.  You know, last time, one of the girls nearly jumped me then and there!"

"Well, what can I say, you must look sexy levitating!", said Pan, making Tora chuckle.  She waved him off as he took off into the sky (not that rare an occurrence since a good half of the population is Saiyan or demi-Saiyan – DtG) and went back to Capsule Corp. with Tora.

Bra had awoken with a strange feeling in her head, as if she was still asleep.  She saw a strangely familiar man come inside, holding the hand of a girl with the same shade of dark hair as that man – Goten – had had.  She went to them and stopped them.

"What is your name, mister?  And yours, miss?", she asked, curious as to who they were.

"Well, I'm Pan, and this is Tora, my boyfriend.  Who are you?", answered Pan, taken a bit aback by the girl's question.

"I'm Princess Bra.  You look a bit familiar, mister Tora.  I don't really know how, but you look a bit like… my grandfather…", she stammered as another wave of drowsiness hit her.

"Oh, you must be the stoleaway Goten was always watching!", said Tora.

"Goten?!"  Something in Bra's mind clicked, but she was cast back into numbness by the drug's effect.  "Uhh… I was brought here by a ship of yours, said grandfather, so it can be true...  Well, I'll go back to bed.  Bye, mister Tora, miss Pan!"  She quickly ran back into the house area, just in time – her grandfather came around the corner.

"Say, doc, is the stoleaway really your granddaughter?!", asked Tora

"Yes… princess of Vegeta, she is.  Why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity… she really looks like her mother…"

"Yes…", the doctor pondered before realising they should have started work a while ago.  "Now that's cleared up, you can go to your desks and start working…  Oh, and don't forget your grandmother's dinner this evening, Pan!  Tora can come as well, she said.  …Get to work, you two slackers!", he shouted – with a broad smile – as the two didn't move to their jobs fast enough.  He himself then went to check up on his granddaughter.  To prepare her for the dinner with a whole load of tranqs…

Chichi was more than happy to use the big dining room again.  She had gotten Gohan a bit more enthusiastic for the idea of becoming a grandfather – Videl had needed no warming-up to it.  Goten had been silent and very rarely seen outside of Capsule Corp the last few days.  Pan and Tora had been working for two days now, and they were always together – Goku had told her in strict confidence that the children's ki would soon become sensed by Tora, and he had advised his wife to give Pan an extra large portion of everything.  Krillin and Eighteen were in a very animated discussion, and their daughter Marron was sitting next to Goten, babbling away while he didn't listen.  Seventeen was sitting at the table with a charming girl next to him he introduced to the company as "Stephanie".  Then, Bulma walked in, her daughter by her side, obviously half asleep.

"Hi everybody, hope I'm not late!", she said as she sat down next to Tora.  She started a conversation with Eighteen across the table.  Goten had his attention drawn by the petite girl in front of him.

"Hey!  I don't think we've been properly introduced…", he started, but he was cut off by her.

"You're Goten?!", she said, incredulous.

"Yes, I am, why?"

"I've got to ask you some things after dinner…", she said, the effects of the drug lessened.

**AN: I know, I'm late.  I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow evening!!  In the meanwhile, what will the interaction between a sixteen-year-old girl and a man of twenty-three result in?  I have a few ideas (among which the Chamber of Spirit and Time…) but am always open to suggestions.  Next chapter: a dinner, a discovery, and… something no one will ever suspect!  Cheerios!**


	14. Fools rush in

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 13: Fools rush in…

Goten took quick peeks at the girl opposite him, the girl that had collapsed into his arms, the girl he'd saved.  She ate slowly, as if she was extremely tired, and seemed oblivious of the others.  But, to his delight, she sneaked peeks of him too.  "Wait a minute," he told himself once he realised he was glad she did, "you like her to look at you?!  Great.  Even I think I'm bonding to her…"  His mind was sarcastic, but he didn't even think it through.

Bra, too, was thinking rapidly letting her mind wander.  "He's too old, and too far away from you…  And you're bonding to a guy your father could easily kill… dangerous!"  Yet, with one look at him, her thoughts melted away as snowflakes in summertime, as he gradually started to look stronger, more into her league, even royal to her!  She sighed, and ate almost dreamily.  The drugs were making her slow, unable to think properly, and very drowsy.  The others had no idea they were looking at each other, thinking about each other… Goku talked to Bulma on being a king, and how heavy it must be on Vegeta; Krillin told Gohan and Videl that nothing was more dangerous than an adult daughter, because "only Dende knows who she's going to mate!", which made Pan blush and get a sympathetic hug from Tora ("at least you mated the right guy…"); Seventeen was introducing Fern to Marron, and vice versa – the two seemed to like each other – while talking to his new girlfriend about unimportant things.  Bra and Goten caught glimpses of the conversation.

"…and she didn't even notice our disapproval!  Isn't that right…"

"…maybe all that training isn't as good as he says it is…"

"…Yeah, you see, Tora and me, we're close friends, and he ends up mating his beautiful savior, and what do I get?  Nothing…"

They finished and left the table without anyone noticing.  Goten led his guest to the tiny salon, where he had played when he was a baby.  It was cosy, and no one would bother them, so the girl could speak without worrying of anyone else hearing it.

"Goten… you know too, don't you?  Deep inside, you know it's true!"

"I feel confused… and I don't even know your name!"

"I'm Bra.  Princess Bra, from planet Vegeta."

"I'm Goten.  Prince of this planet, if you insist on keeping it official…."  He was cut off by her.

"So you're a prince after all…  I knew it, I could just feel that royal air around you.  And no, this has very little to do with formalities, and all the likes.  This, Goten, is about our Saiyan minds!"

"How do you know?!  Have they told you too?", he asked, still surprised.

""They've" told me nothing.  I can sense the bond growing, even as we speak.  It's strengthening…  Hey, is that…?"

"Limestone.  It was the reason I was able to hear of my mother's illness.  It was the reason I returned home.  And it was probably the reason why you were able to enter the ship…"

"The limestone, did it bear any words?"

"Yes, it said "Only you can save me now!" on the flat side… why do you ask?  …No, let me guess… it's yours?!"

"Indeed.  You see, I've been raised as a captive in my own home.  I'm not the first child.  My brother was three when he disappeared.  They spent hours searching for his ki, but it was nowhere to be sensed.  The sensers told my parents that a child's ki changes, or "fluctuates" as they called it.  But my brother's ki was not traceable anymore.  Then, my mother gave birth to me.  She and my father were thrilled to be able to get a second chance, but they took it all wrong.  They locked me in.  To make sure I'd never leave them.  Hah…", said the girl, pausing to swallow a lump in her throat as she thought of the bitterness of the irony, "they just made me hate them for it.  It's not…  I don't hate my mother, or my father.  They love me, I'm sure of that!  But they took it all wrong!  Anyway, I was told of my brother, and started to hate him for being the reason of my imprisonment.  But then, last year, it all fell off my shoulders one day.  Only to be replaced with the urge to find me a right man to mate with.  Therefore, I started to throw stones to the outside world, stones bearing a message.  The first ones only got far enough to barely pass the lake around the castle, but I've even been able to send one into orbit once…"

"It's wrong of your parents to imprison you!", said Goten as he stood from his chair.  "I don't care if Bulma's an old friend of Dad's, but I'm going to tell the both of them that things like that shouldn't happen!  You know, the doctors told me you passed out of pure fatigue.  They said your body couldn't take any more… they used terms like "underfed", "mistreated", even "living in conditions not even the strongest of Saiyans could cope with"!  That's no way to treat a growing child, let alone their own!"

"T-thanks…", stammered Bra as she got up and neared him.  Goten gulped: he couldn't resist being as close as possible to her.  "No one has ever cared for me like that…"  And with that, she kissed him, with all her innocence and admiration.  The effects of the drugs fell away as something in her mind clicked, and the kiss deepened from her side.  Goten followed suit, not being able to stop his Saiyan instincts.  They stood for a long time before having to let each other go for breath.

"Bra, we…you… I… we shouldn't.  I'm twenty-three, and you're only sixteen!"

"Yes?  Well, I don't know about here, but back on Vegeta, that would be no problem, since females can mate as soon as they're able to bear children."

"A-as much as I'd like to…"  He didn't finish his sentence, but pulled her into his arms again without thinking.  Unfortunately for him, that was the moment Goku and Bulma entered.

"Bra!  Goten!!"  The two let go of each other immediately: Bra was blushing wildly, Goten shaking from the shock of surprise.  "Luckily we entered before anything happened…", she said to Goku as she went for Bra and took her by the wrist.  "We're going back to Capsule Corp.  Your father is counting on us to return, so we'll leave tomorrow."

"No!"  This sudden cry, combined with pulling herself free, surprised Bulma.  Goten felt a pang of pride in his heart – she was putting her foot down against her mother, finally! – but he was also scared to show her sympathy at the moment, afraid Bulma would hurt him.  "Mother, I will not go with you again to be imprisoned!  I don't want to be kept captive in my own home, and much less be kept at a leash by you and Father!  Let my brother, whether dead or still alive, rest – and give me a normal life!  One that will include Goten, for the matter…"

"No, Bra!", said Bulma, very frightened by her daughter's sudden rudeness.  She had never heard anyone speak as frank as her daughter had just done.  "You will not see Goten anymore!  You're only sixteen!"

"Then I'll run until I am old enough in your opinion!", she said while pushing all of them away and flying off.

"Bra!", shouted the three remaining royals in unison.  Bulma fainted into Goku's arms, but Goten merely left.

"I don't think my presence will do poor Bulma good right now… tell her I'm sorry when she comes to, but be sure to let her know I disapprove of what she did."

"What did she do that won you her sympathy, then?", asked Goku.  He knew his son: his interests weren't made as clear as they just had with any normal girl.  "What makes her so special?"  And Goten told him everything she had told him: of her brother's disappearance, of her life in a golden cage, her serious maltreatment, her fears, her hate, her escape and her feelings.  Goku frowned.  "I see.  It's that serious then…"

"What's that serious?", asked Goten, very much surprised.

"Vegeta has somehow gained control over her mind, letting her make decisions that she herself would never make.  Including ceasing the search for her lost son after only one week, even though the ki searchers on Vegeta told her a child's ki could change many times a week…  I think Bulma could have protested, but Vegeta has made her so sure that it is what SHE wants instead of what HE wants, that she just couldn't.  Go now.  If you hear of her again, call us.  Please…"

"Dad," said Goten when he was at the door, ready to go tell his mother he would leave, "do you oppose the bond as well?"

"I do now… but maybe…"  The King paused.  He was about to help his son kidnap a princess, the daughter of his lifelong friend: but the sad look in Goten's eyes, combined with the determination of that same princess to put her foot down for her bond with someone she didn't even know, made him decide it was the right thing.  "She told us she'd run away until she was old enough, didn't she?"

"Yes… that would take about seven years, isn't it?"  Goten's face suddenly cleared up a lot as he understood the idea his father had.

"Tell her where to go and how long to stay there.  No one'll be able to sense her ki there, plus she can train and strengthen there.  Oh, and be sure to call me once she's contacted you.  I'll figure a way to tell Bulma.  Now go, and tell your mother what happened.  Including about that kiss!", he warned his youngest son.

"Sure, dad.  I'll see you!"

"One week, son!", said Goku with a wink.

Late that night, Goten awoke of his doorbell.  He sensed quickly: it was Bra, just as he'd suspected.  He put on the lights in his living room and let her in.

"Goten…  I came to hide with you.  Until it all dies out.  I didn't want to hurt Mother!", she uttered before breaking into sobs.  Goten pulled her with him and sat her down on one chair while he sat in the other.  "It'll kill us both when they take me away, you know.  They don't even realise that!"

"Listen…", said Goten, a bit hesitant because he suddenly felt very shy and out of his element around her, but he felt trust radiate from her, comforting him, "I know of a way to let you stay here on Earth as short as possible, yet age seven years!"  He told her of the Chamber of Spirit and Time, and noticed with a certain pride how her face lighted and a smile brightened her features.  "You see, one day here is one year there, so your body and mind will age but you'll still only be gone a week!"

"I like that very much.  Thanks Goten… oh, and thank Goku for me as well, he made the right decision.  It will be a problem when I have to leave, though, but I'll figure something out by then.  I'll leave now.  Thanks again!"  She rose, walked up to Goten and kissed him, very sweetly, on the cheek, before heading outside again.  Goten couldn't help but smile as he brought a hand to his face and relished the warmth the kiss spread throughout him.

"This'll be one hell of a week…", he thought to himself as he realised he would become ill during her absence.  "And one hell of an angry queen…", he mentally added, shuddering as he thought of how enraged Bulma would be when she heard her daughter was gone.

**A/N: Yep.  She's back.  And how!  I am a great Goten & Bra fan, so I'm trying to make this a great G/B as well.  And, you readers like it?  Comment anytime!  Thanks again to hanamaru and Parron-chan (Marron will get a very nice guy as well – take a wild guess who she'll end up with…) for being my faithful minions, err, I mean readers.  Love y'all and hope to update soon!**


	15. where angels fear to tread

Rise and Shine

By Duran the Gladiator

Chapter 14: …where angels fear to tread

The rest of the week passed very quietly.  Goten stayed away from the palace and Capsule Corp., pretending his work took too much of him, but was silently counting the days that had passed.  He snuck up at Dende's Lookout a few times to ask Mister Popo how she was doing.

"She's doing fine… I've helped her train all the basic moves, and now she's able to perform them on her own.  She's a fast learner.  Your father was right to send her here to strengthen!"

"Thanks, mister Popo.  Tell her I came by, and that I miss her already…"  I'm starting to get sick, he mentally added.  It was true: he already had started to suffer the effects of the distance between them.  Not wanting to collapse, nor to let anyone else know what was going on, he had stayed active and out of reach.  It helped to train whenever he wasn't at work in the training centre, and food also seemed to alleviate his sorrow.  But he wondered just how long he could still hold out…

"Uh… Yeah?"  Goten was woken from his sleep by his cell phone.  The fact that it was Pan didn't stop him being grumpy.

"Uncle, I didn't know you had a morning temper!  I just called to ask if you wanna have lunch today, with me and Tora.  You know, to talk a bit."

"Wait, lemme check my schedule…  Uh-huh… 'kay, that's a deal!", he said, showing his infamous Son grin.  Pan smiled.

"Great!  I was wondering what it would take to get you to crawl out of your shell again, and then I figured food would do the trick… the usual place, okay?  Don't be late!"  She hung up, and Goten looked at the alarm clock – he was late for the morning class!  He hurriedly got dressed, ate a bit and flew over to the training centre.  Missy, as he called his co-worker Mistral Daniels, was teaching the class by herself, and was very glad to see her companion arrive.  After class, she stopped him when he went to the vending machine.

"Goten, is something wrong?  You seem a bit… distracted lately."

"Ah, love trouble…  Nothing to be bothered about, Missy.  I need to get a bit of fresh air… blow me some, will you?", he said.  Missy chuckled – an old inside joke between them, which they invented when they were together in martial arts class, she being named after a passat current, he having a "family name" both literally and figuratively – and tossed him a bottle of water.

"Take it easy, "Daughter"…  Come on, it's your favourite class in a minute.  I'll betcha it's so much fun having dozens of teenage girls drool over you…", she said with a cheesy grin as she head to the office.  "Seems more fun than replying to letters of satisfied or disappointed customers…"  She didn't fail to notice Goten's lack of enthusiasm, even if it was the class he never looked forward to, and sighed, wondering what was on her partner's mind.

"Now, people, where did we stop last lesson?", asked Goten.  A girl with freckles and braces answered:

"I think it was pulling out of a dive, mister."

"Oh.  Yeah.  Let's see if you've practiced…"

The lesson seemed to last an eternity to Goten, and the fact that none of the girls had practiced didn't help one bit.  One girl even failed to pull out of a dive and threatened to fall flat on her face if he hadn't caught her in time – she didn't seem to mind, and the thought that she'd pretended crossed his mind.  He was glad when Missy entered and told them class was over.

"Remember to tell your parents they have to come here next week, since it's time to tell them about your progress… some of you may even advance!", she added sarcastically.  "Seriously, girls, it would help if you got the teacher out of your mind…  Goten!!"  Missy ran from the group when she saw Goten rush past her, to the toilets.  She stood and waited as he spilled the contents of his stomach, worried.  "Goten, are you alright?"

"Yeah…  Uh…", he said between waves of nausea.  "God, where'd that come from…  I felt fine a minute ago!"

"Here, this always works for me… take my advice and head home now.  Just go, I'll manage.  Besides, if you really want to, I can call Dane to help me…"

"You sure he wants to help?", Goten asked as he changed.

"Hey, what else are brothers for?  He'll love to!  Especially when I tell him he'll be teaching teenage girls all afternoon…", she said with a grin, "Poor girls.  Anyways, be glad it's Sunday tomorrow, so you can rest."

"Well, if you're that determined to let me go…  I'm off!  Thanks again, Missy.  You're the best co-worker I can imagine!", he said when he took off and headed to the place where he was about to have lunch with Pan and Tora.

"Pan, Tora, nice to see you!", said Goten, still a bit pale, as he arrived.  His niece and her boyfriend were already there, drinking a nice cool drink.

"Goten!  Hey, we were afraid you were going to forget about us…  C'mon, sit down, we were just about to order."  They placed their order and talked while they were waiting for their food to arrive.

"So… how have things been lately?  We haven't seen you ever since you left in such a hurry after the dinner…", asked Pan while noticing a faint trace of a blush creeping on her uncle's cheeks.

"Well, yeah, I had to go then… urgent business, you see.  And, what's new with you?"

"Oh, just the usual.  Say, Tora…", she suddenly whispered, "Isn't that…"

"Fern?!"  Goten turned to where the two were looking.  Sure enough, walking over the square, was Fern… and he was together with Marron!  The two looked too caught up in their conversation to notice the three sitting in the restaurant.  "Damn, he won her over.  Lucky son of a bitch he is…", he said, smiling genuinely.

"Lucky Marron too, by the looks of it…", said Goten, glad that their lunch had arrived in the meantime, but suddenly he was overcome with another wave of nausea.  He pushed his steak away forcefully.  "Uh…  I'm not…  I've gotta go."  He stood from his chair, a bit unsteady.

"Goten, what's wrong?", asked Pan, "You usually are happy with food…"  But she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence: Goten fainted, shaking.

"Quick, Pan, let's get him to his house!", stated Tora as he rose from his chair and lifted the unconscious Saiyan.  "He's seriously ill!"

"I'll call grandmamma, she'll know what to do."

"Hello…  Oh, hello Pan!  Huh?  Ill, you say?  Tell me what's wrong…  uh-huh… and then he fell? Yes… I see.  Bring him here.  Yes… well, because I think it's caused by the bond…  The bond, you known, with Bra…  I don't know where she is either, but she had better return soon!  Is he conscious again?  Good, tell him to come here.  Yes, very clever of you.  Bye Panny!"

\Goku, you heard, right?  I didn't tell her where you and Goten sent the princess.  But I expect an explanation!/

\Yes…  You see, at the dinner, they were kind of caught in a moment by me and Bulma.  Imagine Bulma freaking out on her daughter cuddling with a man that's seven years older than her.  Well, there you have the image… but instead of obeying her mother like she was used to doing, she revolted and told her mother she'd run away until she was old enough for Goten.  And I, in order to shorten her absence for everyone to benefit, suggested…/

"But why?", Chichi asked out loud.

"Because the poor girl has never been able to go outside the castle, or walk around freely, that's why.  She's been confined in her room since birth."  Goku's simple, but effective reply hit her hard.

"I…  How can Bulma do such a thing?  How could she let Vegeta do such a thing?!"

"I don't know for sure… I think they grow towards each other in character, so maybe Vegeta's cold-heartedness rubbed off on her."  They were interrupted by the doorbell, and the maid coming in, telling them that Goten had arrived with a suitcase.

"Mom…", muttered Goten, "Oh mom, I felt so bad…"

"Let's get you to bed, dear.  You'll be staying here until she's back!"  She smiled as he did, obviously comforted.  "I hope for you that she returns soon…"

"Oh, wait, that reminds me… I have to go back to my place for a few last minute preps, for when she arrives.  I'll be right back!"  He left in a hurry, and was indeed back in ten minutes.

"What is it you went to do?"

"Oh, just… a little surprise for her…", said Goten, smiling weakly as she led him to one of the guest rooms and made sure he had everything he would need.

"Finally done!", said Bra as she flew back to Goten's place.  She had noticed every bit of the changes that had happened.  First of all, her beautiful hair had grown to waist-length, and she wore it loose, so it fell as smooth and sea blue as a waterfall.  Then, of course, she had grown a considerable amount.  She had gotten some clothes from Mister Popo, old training gi's of Gohan when he was a teenager, but desperately needed the feel of a decent piece of clothing on her.  Lastly, she had lost much of the innocent features of a child: her face was less round, her eyes seemed more pronounced, and a funny little mole had shown itself directly below her left eye.  She knew she'd make Goten very pleased with her new appearance, but secretly hoped he'd not see her in the scruffy clothes of his older brother.

When she entered, the first thing she saw, was a note.

"Dear Bra," it read, "I guessed you'd need some new clothing and a nice shower before you came to see me, so I bought you some stuff.  If you're looking for me, I'm at my parents', suffering bonding sickness.  I take it you've felt awful the last few days (years) as well…  I hope the stuff I bought you, is to your liking.  But I'll bet it beats my brother's old outfit.  Greets, your Goten."  She smiled, and her smile turned into a grin when she saw what he'd bought her.

The first item she noticed was a dress in a deep blue colour, which she knew would fit her like a second skin.  She was wondering how he'd known when she noticed the other things: soap, perfume, and a beautiful sliver necklace with an emerald dangling from it.  She took her time to shower and to get dressed.  Just when she wondered how she was supposed to fly in that dress, she found a capsule car, probably his dark blue convertible, she realised.

Back at the palace, Chichi heard a car pull up, someone slam the door shut and come in without knocking.

"Uh… hello, dear…"

"Is Goten here, miss Chichi?"

"Uh, yes, he's here.  But why…?"  She didn't have the chance to finish her question, though, as her youngest son came running down the stairs and caught the young woman in a loving hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!", he said.  She just smirked and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  It was then that Chichi realised who the girl had to be, and she was truly stupefied.

"Bra?  Is that you?"

A/N: Yes, indeed…  Poor little Goten, having to suffer that much… but what can I say, no pain no gain!  I do intend on making him and Bra very happy together, and the future still holds some surprises for Tora and Pan… what will happen next chapter?  Thanks again to Parron/Maruta-chan (well, I am always looking forward to your reviews) and all of the others (love y'all!).  Now I wish you farewell, and toodles…!


End file.
